Safe in his Arms
by Lady-Giovanna-Potter-Malfoy
Summary: It is the end of the war and Harry has lost everything and everyone he loves. He feels he has no one to turn to he has fallen to pieces. Little does he know someone is there to pick him up and put him back together. All Harry wants to be is safe in his arms.
1. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

Summary:

It is the end of the war and Harry has lost everything and everyone he loves. He feels he has no one to turn to he has fallen to pieces. Little does he know someone is there to pick him up and put him back together. All Harry wants to be is safe in his arms.

WARNING:

This story has LEMON in it, not in this chapter. But I will warn you when it does.

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Not Beta'd

Pairings: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter.

With Some: Fluffy. Mild S&M. Universe Alteration Alternate Universe - Hogwarts Light Dom/sub. Mpreg Mpreg Harry. Romance. Unrequited Love..

Chapter One-The Aftermath

It's over…he could not believe it. Voldemort is dead and so many others that lost their life. Ron and Hermione were among the dead, Harry was heart broken. He walked through the destruction that used to be Hogwarts. The halls were no longer filled with laughing students, now all that remain are said faces broken walls. Hogwarts at one time represented safety and would give refuge to those who needed a home. It was now in need and Harry did not know how to fix it. He made his way further down the halls away from everyone. He needed to be alone, to grieve, to cry, to scream. It was not fair, all that he has ever know is gone, his best friends.

Who will turn to now when he needs advice or a sounding board? His eyes start to well with tears as he thought of Hermione and Ron they way the use to bicker, but he knew deep down they belonged together. The bickering was their way of wanting to be noticed by the other. He was going to miss the way Hermione would help him through a problem. A wailed left his mouth as he shouted out his anger at Voldemort for taking everyone and everything away from him. At Dumbledore for putting such a heavy task on him. And, also he was angry with himself, for allowing his friends to follow him into danger. He hugged himself for some sort of comfort but felt nothing. He was numb; he wished he had died along with his friends.

He was so lost in his grieve he did not realize that he was followed. It was only when he felt strong arms encircled him. He did not know whom arms they were. He knew it could not Remus or Sirius because they were dead. He saw Sirius go through the Veil and Remus body is in the great hall lying beside Tonks body. He looked up through blurred eyes and saw long blond hair.

"shhh…I know….it is ok to cry just let it out, there is no one else here but you and me" said the voice.

He pulled Harry to his chest and held him there as he cried. Harry tried to stop his tears. He tried to pull away, but the more he tried to pull out of his saviors arms the tighter those arms held on to him. He gave up fighting and just let it be. His body went limp against the person holding him. He was swiftly picked up bridal style and was held like a baby. He did not know if they stayed in the same spot or was moved from the hall. All he knew was that he was being held and cared for. The hands holding him went from caressing his back to stroking his hair.

This calmed him a little. Then the person started to hum a soothing tune. It started to calm him more, his cries were quieting and he was starting to feel better. With the humming slowly came the rocking, Harry felt so comforted. Who ever was holding him, was trying to ease his pain. After a few minutes his cries stopped and Harry realized he was tired. Tired of crying, tired of hurting so he decided to let go and fell asleep.

Lucius held Harry until he fell asleep. He did not want to move or let him go. How pathetic was he? The war was not even completely over and here he was finding some way to touch Harry. Gods and Merlin, he was pathetic. He was in lust and infatuated with the teen, he has been since their confrontation at the ministry. The fire he saw in Harry's eyes drew him in. Since then he did something no one expected him to do, he went to Dumbledore and turned to the light side. For only the chance and the opportunity to work and be beside Harry.

Over the years he watched him go from a boy to a man. Not only in person but also in looks. He let his hair grow no longer is it a messy but the dark locks now reach beyond his shoulders. He got his eyes fixed and got rid of those hideous glasses. His clothes no longer look as if they belong to the world's blimp. His robes fit his body like a second skin. And, Merlin Lucius loved watching his arse move in those muggle jeans he is fond of wearing.

After he went to Dumbledore he went home and told Narcissa they could not continue with the sham of a marriage. To say the least she did not take it well, it was no secret that their marriage was forced. He has always preferred the comfort of a man. The feel and want of being inside of a man as he take them was pleasure beyond measure to him. They were never faithful she had her lovers and I had mine. They never kept anything from Draco; he knew everything so it was not a shock to Draco that he wanted out of his marriage.

Now that the Dark Lord was dead his life no longer hang on the cusp of going to Azkaban. He only hoped Dumbledore made it possible before he died to show is innocents and cooperation to spy for the light. He was free to live his life, free to do the things he has always wanted to do and most of all he was finally free to pursue the one person that has captured his heart that night at the ministry.

He gathered Harry into his arms. Making his way around the castle being careful to bypass as many people as possible. He did not want anyone to ruin this moment. He did not want anyone to take Harry away from him. He just needed a little more time with him; it was his time to take care of Harry. He made his way to the gate walking to the apparition point. He was about to dis-apparite when he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see the Weasley bint running towards him. He knew what she wanted or rather whom. Lucius was not ready to give him up; he turned and looked right at her so she could see the possessiveness in his eyes for Harry as he dis-apparited.


	2. Chapter 2: Wanted

Summary:

It is the end of the war and Harry has lost everything and everyone he loves. He feels he has no one to turn to he has fallen to pieces. Little does he know someone is there to pick him up and put him back together. All Harry wants to be is safe in his arms.

WARNING:

This story has LEMON in it, not in this chapter. But I will warn you when it does.

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Not Beta'd

Pairings: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter.

With Some: Fluffy. Mild S&M. Alternate Universe/Hogwarts Light Dom/sub. Mpreg Harry. Romance. Unrequited Love...

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 2: Wanted

When Harry woke up some time later, he was warm and comfortable. Someone while cried was holding him was the last thing he remembered. He must be in the hospital wing. Maybe who was holding him took him there to be looked after. He wanted to feel ashamed for anyone finding him in such a weak state. But he was done feeling ashamed. What the hell did he care what others thought. He just killed the worlds most powerful Dark Lord, and in the process lost his best friend. Oh, the pain it brought back thinking about Ron and Hermione, the tears were starting again. No, he told himself you will not cry. You are going to get your arse up and walk into the great hall. You need to say a proper goodbye to Ron, Hermione, Tonks and Remus. They deserve better than this.

But through his pep talk he could not move. His body would not let him. His mind was willing but his body was not. Harry heard rustling coming from his right forcing his eyes open he turned his head to the noise. What or who he saw surprised him. Lucius Malfoy sleeping on what looked to be a transfigured sofa an uncomfortable one at that. How strange Harry thought, here he was in a room with a Malfoy and he was not afraid. He felt safe. He studied the man taking in his appearance. Harry knew he had always found the aristocrat charming and handsome. For a man who had a son his age Harry thought he was sexy. It was no secret to him that he was gay. The only two people who knew took that knowledge with them to their grave.

He continued to stare at the man before him. He was tall, about 6'4" to Harry's 5'10" height. With his shirt off all Harry could see was rippling muscles from his arms to his chest. Harry blushed at the thought of running his fingers over Lucius's chest. Traveling his eyes down his body Harry wished he could see what was hiding underneath the blankets. He moved his eyes back up to Lucius face and noticed that grey eyes were staring intensely back at him. Harry's face turned completely red at being caught staring at the man while he slept. He thought he might have imagined it but there was a smirk on Lucius face.

"You're awake?" he asked, "How are you feeling?" he continued as he summoned a robe. He pulled on the robe but did not tie it. When he got off the couch Harry was a bit disappointed to see that he was wear a sleep pant. As he walked over to the bed Harry thought the man looked glorious for someone who had just woken up. He sat on the edge of the bed reached out a hand to Harry's forehead. He closed his eyes at the touch, why does him touching me make me feel better, just from his touch I know that everything is going to be all right. A pleasant sigh escaped his lips. Is it bad that I never want him to stop touching me?

He must have said that out loud or projected his thoughts because Lucius chuckled. "I will touch you for however long you want Harry" Harry's face got hotter, the fact that Lucius was not appalled at hearing what Harry had said. "Are you hungry?" He shook his head no.

"I don't have an appetite really. Umm...not to sound ungrateful but where am I?"

"You are at Malfoy Manor, I thought it best to bring you here. You did not seem in the mood to associate with others. I figured being away from crowds at the moment this will give you sometime to get yourself and your thoughts together."

Harry for his part was grateful he did not want to be around anyone at the moment. They had questions he could not answer. He knew that he could not hide out from everyone for forever. But just for this moment he was content.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep, I will stay with you until you fall asleep."

Nodding his head Harry positioned himself more comfortable position. "wo…would it be a if you could hold me until I fall back to sleep." He asked shyly.

"It would be my pleasure Harry." He responded. Lucius walked to the other side of the bed. He discarded his robe. Leaving him naked from the waist up, he climbed in beside Harry laying on his back he pulled Harry closer to him. Harry came closer to him and gladly rested his head on the older mans chest. He was right in his observation; the man was nothing but muscles and merlin the man smelled divine. Lucius started running his fingers in Harry's hair. Harry was instantly relaxed. It should really worry him that he could be so relaxed in the presence or even in bed with Lucius Malfoy, but for whatever reason he is not afraid or worried he was thankful enough to fall asleep.

It was sometime later when Harry woke, there was candles softly lit floating in every corner of the room. He also noticed he was alone. His stomach grumbled which was a good thing, he did not think he will be able to eat much maybe some tea and biscuits to start with. He sat up, stretched and sighed in pleasure when his vertebrae popped in place. Lying across the foot of the bed was the robe that Lucius had on, he reached for it as he got out of bed. He slipped it on, it was too large for his small frame but he didn't care it smelled like Lucius, he smelled like sandalwood and vanilla with a hint of spice rolled into one.

Besides being hungry he needed to use the bathroom badly. The room he was in was very big, and decorated in Slytherin colors of green and silver. He walked across the room and opens the closet door, which turned out to be a closet, but what a closet it was. The closet was bigger than the Gryffindor common room plus another combined. The clothes inside looked very expensive, on one side it was wall-to-wall jewelry and on the other was shoes. From dragonhide boots to everyday regular boots. How could someone have so many clothes? There some still with price tags still on them. Harry walked closer to the back or what he thought was the back, there was a dressing area that had what looked like dress robes.

Harry shook his head in wonder, remembering that he still had to use the bathroom. Slowly he backed out of the closet and went in search of the bathroom. He went to the next door opened it and was happy to see that it was indeed the bathroom. After finishing in the bathroom he also washed his face and brushed his teeth. His stomach reminded him again that it has been a while since he ate. He decided to go in search for Lucius. When did he go from calling him Mr. Malfoy to Lucius, I guess it was when you cried in his arms like a baby or when you fell asleep on his chest.

He walked out of the bedroom and ended up in what looked like a personal library. It was cozy with a fireplace and a sofa big enough for four to lounge comfortably on. He walked to the door across the room and was glad that it was the way out of the room. Before he could take a step out of the room completely take a step out of the room a house elf popped in front of him.

"Hello" Said Harry

"My name is Sippy, how may I be helping master Harry?"

"Ummm...yes I'm very hungry and I was wondering where is the kitchen? He asked the elf. The little elf got excited and started bouncing up and down he reminded Harry of Dobby he wondered if they were related.

"I be showing you," He said excitedly. He grabbed Harry's hand and they popped out of the doorway and right into the kitchen. When they got there all the other house elves stopped what they were doing and stared at Harry. He felt just a little nervous. "H..Hello" he said clearing his throat, "can I possible get something to eat" he continued.

Another house elf came forward and stood right in front of Sippy. It was dressed in a green pillowcase with the Malfoy house on it left chest.

"Sippy why did you bring Master's guest to the kitchen, no one but house elves are to come to the kitchen." Harry thought Sippy would back down but he did not.

Instead Sippy puffed up his small chest crossed his thin arms and said "Misty this be Harry Potter, he goes where he wants and Sippy not stop him" Before she could respond Harry's stomach did the loudest rumble in the quiet kitchen. In an instant the other elves rushed him to the table across the kitchen to sit down then they commence to pile food on plates for him to eat. Misty especially paid attention to make sure he ate every drop, he guess her objections to him being in the kitchen was now a mute point.

There was a flurry of activity going on around him. There were house elves popping in and out of the kitchen. Harry could not tell you how long he sat there and ate but he knew he was full. He wondered where Lucius was, he would have known by now that Harry was up and about. It was as if the man knew he was thinking about him, because when he looked up from taking his last bite of chocolate cake Lucius was walking into the kitchen and with him Draco. Draco does look like his dad, they were both blond and handsome but what Lucius had that appealed to Harry much more was the confidence air around him. It was like the minute he walked into the room you had no other choice but to take notice.

They walked over to where Harry was sitting, he noticed that they were both dressed in robes while he was still in Lucius robe. "How did you know where to find me?" he asked. As they sat in the empty chairs in front of him.

"One of the elves came and told me that you were in here." He said.

"Hello Draco."

"Potter" was all he said.

He seemed a bit angry with Harry as if he had stolen his best quill or something. He and Draco had buried their grudge a long time ago. But at the moment he had no idea where all of this animosity was coming from.

"What the clothes in your closet isn't good enough for you, first you steal my father and now his clothes?" he said after a minute. Now Harry was thoroughly confused, what the bloody hell is Draco talking about. He has no clothes here, and he was not stealing anybody's father.

"Draco" Lucius snapped at him. It was a warning for Draco to curb his attitude.

"I can go if me staying here for a bit is going to be a problem."

It was Lucius who spoke up. "Don't be silly Harry, you can stay here for as long as you like. Draco is just upset about something he just learned."

Harry was not sure about that, the vibe that he was getting from Draco said he was not welcomed here. "I can go back number 12 place" he said getting a little choked up. He really did not want to go, the place was filled with memories of Sirius and the days he was able to go there and spent time with Ron and Hermione, he really did not want to go there. It was lonely and being alone right now was not a good thing for him. He did not want to wallow in despair and grief.

He was brought out of his revive by Lucius. "Harry you will be staying here for as long as you want. You will not be a bother, nor will you be in anyones way. The manor is big enough for all of us to live in together." He said the last sentence while looking right at Draco.

"I guess I can send one of the elves to retrieve my belongings"

Lucius stopped him before he could call an elf over. "That has already been taken care of, your trunk is stowed away and your clothes are already in your closet. Anything you need I will provide for Harry, you have all but to ask." There was a glint in his eyes when he looked at Harry, and instead of making him feel uncomfortable he was far from it.

"I can take care of myself Lucius."

"I know that but I want to take care of you." He said has he reached for Harry's hand sitting atop the table "you have been taking care of everyone else, I think it is time you let someone take care of you." They had completely forgotten that Draco was in the room with them so when he got up from the table in a huff and left the kitchen they did not notice.

"What's going on between us Lucius?" He had to know if it was on him that was feeling this pull to each other. They stared at each other for a long time before he got an answer to his question.

"Harry I know that you are grieving the lost of you friends and those you considered family. But, when you think you are ready for what I truly want to give you. Come find me and I promise you I will not turn you away." He lifted Harry's hand to his lips and placing a soft but sensual kiss to the back of his hand while staring straight into Harry eyes. Then he placed back on the table, got up from his seat bowed and walked out of the kitchen leaving Harry to his thoughts. Once he was sure he was completely alone he let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

"What the hell did I just walk into?"


	3. Chapter 3: Theodore Lupin

Summary:

It is the end of the war and Harry has lost everything and everyone he loves. He feels he has no one to turn to he has fallen to pieces. Little does he know someone is there to pick him up and put him back together. All Harry wants to be is safe in his arms.

WARNING:

This chapter has a very small LEMON

*LEMON

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Not Beta'd

Pairings: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter.

With Some: Fluffy. Mild S&M. Alternate Universe/Hogwarts Light Dom/sub. Mpreg Harry. Romance. Unrequited Love...

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 3: Theodore Lupin-Potter-Black-Malfoy (Maybe)

It was a couple of days since Harry had arrived at the manor. He did not think it would be possible but he was very comfortable. When Lucius has told him that the room he woke in on his first night here was his personal and private he was surprised, when he asked were his belongings where he was directed to the same closet that was filled with all the clothes he say and was told that everything inside it was his. Harry did not know what to say, it is not like he was not rich himself because he was as the heir to both Black and Potter houses he was well off not to mention he was a duke twice removed. But to have so many clothes for one person was ridiculous in his book, but he did not say that to Lucius.

He was currently in his private library-writing owls to Mr. & Mrs. Weasley explaining why he has not been around to see them since the day the war ended. He explained that he needed some time to himself and could not bear it to be around the family at the moment. He was feeling guilty for Ron and Hermione's death and he is sorry that he could not keep them safe. He told them that he will be there for the funerals if they still wanted him there but if not he understood and will leave them alone to grieve.

After sending that off he walked to the main library, to search for something to read. He was also trying to stay out of both Malfoys way. He did not know what was Draco's problem and at the moment he really did not care, he had his own issues and that came in the form of Lucius Malfoy. He did not know what he was going to do, Lucius is strong, handsome intelligent and Merlin Harry knew the man knows how to make someone feel good in and out of bed.

He was not paying attention so he was surprised when he bumped into the wall, when he did not hit the ground he could not figure out for the life of him why. The feel of an arm snaking around his waist had him looking up and into grey eyes belonging to his obsession. Feeling a bit flustered.

"Umm…thank you for catching me, I was not expecting to bump into anyone."

"It's no bother," he said as he brought his lips closer to Harry's ear, his lips grazed Harry's ear lobe as he spoke making him melt on the inside.

"Any chance I get to have you in my arms is never a bother to me Harry."

He release Harry from his hold and watched as he fixed his clothes. While in the manor he noticed that both Malfoys dress was pretty casual. Today Lucius was in a black button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow, his top three button were undone and Harry could see that his chest. The black pants he wore fit him to the "T" and showed off his masculine thighs. Harry could not stop himself from drooling and ogling the man.

"I was coming to find you anyway," He said breaking Harry from his thoughts. "An owl arrived from Gringotts for you, it seemed important so I was bring it to you." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out an envelope with the gringotts seal on it. "Why don't we go to my study and you can read what it say's"

"Thank you that would be great" They walked down the to Lucius study neither saying a word to each other. The silence was comforting at the same time but the sexual tension was bubbling at the surface. When they got to the study Harry, sat in one of the chairs and opened the envelope.

Dear Lord Potter-Black,

It with our deepest regret to inform you that Andromeda Tonks nee Black has died. According to reports her death is unclear. In her care was Theodore Lupin who is your Godchild. We would like for you to come to Gringotts at 3:00 p.m. today to receive your ward. When you arrive please as for Blackfoot, he will be able to assist you.

Sincerely,  
>Griphook,<br>Gringotts Bank Manager.

Harry did not know what to say, Andromeda is dead and Teddy is alone at Gringotts. He has to go he needs to get there now. He jumped up from where he was sitting and ran out of the study. Lucius was right behind him calling his name; his focus was on getting to Teddy he did not hear him. Lucius grabbed him from behind to slow him down but that only made Harry struggle. "Let me go I need to get to him, he has to be alone, he needs me."

"Where are you going and who needs you?"

"Teddy, Andromeda is dead and now Teddy is alone just like me. He has no mother and father. Now is last living relative has died. I have to go and get him Luce, I can't let him grow up the way I was thinking that he was not loved or wanted." Harry said as he stopped struggling. His body slumped against Lucius as tears started forming in his eyes. It seems that every time he breaks down and falls to pieces of late Lucius was there to catch him and put him back together.

He turned Harry around so that they were facing each other. "You are not alone in this Baby, I'm here for whatever you need I will be right there to help you." He whipped the tears from Harry's face and kissed each eyelid. That seemed to calm Harry down more, he was able to breath and think. "Now, let me see the letter and we will go from there." He handed over the letter. Lucius took the letter without letting go of Harry. He watched the expression change on Lucius face as he read it. When he finished reading the letter he called for a house elf. Misty appeared. "What can Misty be doing for master?"

"Misty we are going to have a baby in the manor, I need you to clean the room beside master Harry's room." He called another elf just has misty popped away to do his bidding. "Myra, you will be accompany myself and master Harry to Gringotts where we will be retrieving his ward. You are to be his personal nanny. Anything he needs you are to provide. When myself or master Harry is not with him you are to care for him is that understood." Harry did not know if Myra's head was going to fall off the way she was nodding at everything Lucius was saying.

He turned from Myra and looked at Harry who did not move from his arms, why am I still in his arms he did not know. "We have an hour before we need to meet with the goblins. Lets get changed and meet in thirty minutes. That way we can shop for things that Teddy will need before we get him." Harry nodded his head. He felt like Myra, he was in awe of how take charge Lucius was. Before he released Harry he cupped his face and pressed their lips together. Harry gasped he was not expecting it. The kiss was short but oh so sweet. When he pulled back from Harry he gave a sound of protest. "Everything is going to be ok Baby, I will be there for you and Teddy." He told him. Harry did not care about anything else all he cared about was having Lucius lips back on him. But then he remembered that there were pressing matters at hand.

Slowly he pulled himself away from the man; he had to gain his composure. It seems that whenever he was around the elder Malfoy he lost himself. It turned him on when Lucius showed his commanding presence, it was intoxicating. "I will meet you in the floo room in a few minutes" he told him. With as much dignity as who could turned on shake legs, and made his way back to his room. Once he was behind the security of his room he let out a soothing breath. He reached up and pressed his fingers to his lips he could still feel the warmth of Lucius lips against his and it made him smile.

Lucius was standing in the same spot Harry had left him in. He had a smile on his face, Merlin he wanted him. Not just as a bedmate but forever. Harry was smart and it was always a pleasure to speak with him on any topic. Lucius wanted to give him time to grieve, but he just could not pass up being around him. He made any and every effort to be in the same vicinity that Harry was in. He says how worried he got after reading the letter from the goblins. To see lover, yes his lover get so worried he knew he had to take action.

He turned and made his way back to his wing, putting on a white leather short sleeve dragonscale robe with a hood, he left his sleeve rolled up. Now that the mark was gone he was happy to show off his forearms, he went to the other side of the room and grabbed his cane. Walking into his study picked a few things from his desk then went to the floo room to wait for Harry. He did not have to wait long soon Harry came in wearing black muggle jeans underneath his black leather robes, it was split on each side from the waist down for easy movement, the top was a snug fit showing off his lean muscles. Lucius prided himself for picking the robe he knew it would look sexy on Harry.

When Harry got closer to him he pulled out his wand and cast a spell so that when they went through the floo soot would not get on their clothing.

"I really hate traveling this way, I never seem to land right," Harry told him.

"There is a trick to traveling by floo, when you land bend your knees a bit. It will stop you from leaning forward and falling on your face." He told him with a smile.

Harry smiled too "I will try that" he said.

They both turned to the floo; it was already waiting for them to go. Once they went through they landed in the Leaky Cauldron, Harry was first he followed Lucius advice about when coming through the floo and to his joy he did not fall on his face. The place was busier than usual since the war was finally over. It was a blessing that Harry had the foresight to put the hood of his robe up covering his face. He was not in the mood to be bombarded by well-wishers. It seems Lucius was of the same idea because he too had his hood up. They made their way to the exist without someone stopping them. Myra would meet them at Gringotts, so in the mean time they decided to shop for Teddy. As they went from story to story picking up things they walked by Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Harry debated with himself if he should go in or not. The store was not open but he knew the twins would be there.

He walked to the back of the shop pulled out his wand and tapped in several different places. When the door opened he went inside and up the stairs. Lucius was right behind him, he did not comment nor did he ask any questions. When he got to the top of the stairs he opened the door leading to the twins apartments. He pulled the hood off his head, no one was in the living or the kitchen area, Harry could hear sound coming from the bedroom. He walked over to the door and opened it without knocking what he found gave him pause. Lying on the bed was George on top of him riding his cock was none other than Draco Malfoy who was in turn sucking Fred's cock. They were so into each other that neither one heard him or saw him.

He quickly closed backed out and closed the door before Lucius could get a look inside. It did not bode well for him to see his son in that way.

"Harry are you ok? What are they not home?" Harry had to think quickly.

"Ummm…...they are home but I ….ummm….caught them at a bad time" He told him.

*Just as he was about to say they should leave they heard "that's it my little snake suck it, yes, mmm…just like that, mmm, make me come in your mouth."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, and Harry blushed, "Well it does seem we have caught them at a bad time."

"You have no idea how bad," Harry said hurrying them out of the apartment before he heard anymore.

Once they were back outside they pulled their hoods up and made their way over to Gringotts. Once inside they were met by a goblin whom Harry could only assume was Blackfoot. Harry bowed to show respect in greeting.

"May the blood of your enemies be as plentiful as your gold," He said to the goblin. The goblin returned the bow

"And may your gold be as plentiful as the blood of your enemies."

"Lord Malfoy your elf is here and with the child, but before we hand him over to you there are a few things that we need to take care of, if you will follow me this way please."

They walked into a secured room and sat at the round table, before them was a bunch of papers.

"Now lets get started, as it was stated in the letter Andromeda Tonks nee Black passed away leaving you Harry Potter-Black the sole provider for Theodore Remus Lupin. However, there is a problem in order for you to care for him a stipulation was made in the will of Mrs. Tonks nee Black. Other than leaving all of her worldly possessions to her grandson it states and I quote. "I know that Harry is young and will do well in taking care of Teddy, but I am of the firm belief that he should be married. So before Harry can take Teddy home he must be wed. Then Harry and his spouse must blood adopt Teddy and make him their child by blood."

"MARRIED!" He said jumping from his seat…"Did she..he say Married" Oh Merlin and Morgana who the bloody hell am I going to marry, I'm not even seeing anyone. What am I going to do?"

While Harry was having a panic attack Lucius was calm he could not believe the opportunity that just came into his lap. He knew one day he would have asked Harry to marry him he was not expecting it to be so soon. As calmly as ever he said, "I will marry you." That stopped Harry in mid rant.

"What?"

"I said I would marry you"

"I….I can't ask you to do that, you have already done so much for me. I cannot ask you take me just so that I can have Teddy. And speaking of Teddy if you do this you will have to blood adapt him…"

Lucius put his finger on Harry's lips to stop him from saying anymore. "Listen to me, I told you that everything will be ok."

Sighing Harry nodded "you did but I thought that when I finally got married and have children it would be for love."

He took Harry's hand in his rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand.

"I agree that we are not in love with each other has of yet, but you cannot deny that we are drawn to each other. Trust me on this Harry I want to do this. And as for Teddy, he will be as much mine as he is yours once we adopt him. We will grow to love each other. I planned to court you Harry and marrying you now does not change that"

Harry did not know what to say. The past few days have been a whirlwind in his life. He went from killing a man and now he was contemplating getting married so that he can be a parent to Teddy. "Are you sure about this?...I…I just…"

"I'm sure Baby, I want to do this. And don't think for a second that you're forcing me to do this. I am doing it of my own free will."

Harry could not argue anymore, he did not know what to say. How could he ever repay Lucius back for all that he has done for Harry in the past few days? He could not argue that there was this attraction that kept pulling them together. "If you are sure about this then I will marry you."

Lucius was so happy that without thought he pulled Harry into a kiss that was so deep and passionate. Blackfoot, who has known the Malfoy's for a very long time, has never seen a Malfoy show any kind of affection. This was new and surprising for him. They were kissing for a while that even Blackfoot felt as if he was intruding on a private moment.

Lucius did not want to pull away, the chase kiss he gave Harry earlier was nothing compared to the one he was giving him now. Harry's lips were soft and oh so delicious. He encircled his arms around Harry's waist pulling him closer and moaned in delight when Harry wrapped his arms around his neck pulling them in a deeper kiss. This is so unlike a Malfoy and at the moment Lucius did not bloody care. At the moment he was kissing the supple lips of the one thing he had wanted more than all his gold in Gringotts.

They pulled away from the kiss slowly, Harry's eyes were clouded, and his pupils were blown as if he was drugged. His lips were swollen and red. If the blasted goblin wasn't in the room Lucius was sure he would strip Harry down and have him right there on the table. To see him moan and squirm at his touch, but there are things that need to be done before that could happen. He wanted to court Harry the right way. He placed another chased kiss to Harry's lips before turning to Blackfoot.

"We would like to get married immediately, I would also like to have the Malfoy Consort ring brought up from vaults please. Also, as soon as we are wed, I would like for two vaults to be opened for Theodore Lupin Potter-Black-Malfoy. One will take care of his school needs the other will be for his birthright as a Malfoy. A personal account will be opened for my Consort, is that clear."

"Right away Lord Malfoy" The goblin got up and went to do his bidding. He turned to look at Harry who was looking at him with astonishment.

"I do have my own money you know, I can take care of Teddy just as well." He said after a few minutes.

He lift Harry's hand and kissed the tips of his fingers, "I know that Baby, let me do this. Let me take care you and Teddy."

"Did you want more children? I did not even think to ask you this before I let you agree to this. Why didn't you and your ex-wife have anymore children?"

"What we had was an arranged marriage there was no love nor attraction between us. I have always been attracted to men, but my father say it fit to marry me off before I could indulge in my proclivities. Once we had Draco we lived separate lives. Have I always wanted more children you ask?" He stops and looked straight into Harry's eyes so that he could see and understand the answer to his question. "I have always wanted to have more. And to have them with the man I love."

That answer took the breath right out of Harry what could he say to that. The man had basically told him that it is not if, but when they do finally fall in love they will have more children.

Before he could respond Blackfoot returned with a black box in his hand with a few forms. Also with him was Myra and Teddy. Harry rushed over to the elf and baby; He took Teddy out of hand and showered his face with kisses. "You will never be alone Teddy, I will always be there for you." He walked back over to where Lucius was standing he looked up at him and smiled. Lucius smiled back, he reached out and took Teddy from Harry, instantly Teddy's hair changed from blue to blond and so did his eyes. This did not surprise them they knew that his mother was a metamorphmagus this was Teddy's way of say that he liked you.

They turned to the goblin for him to continue, "I have asked Ragnuk the first to officiate the proceedings he should be here in a second. He will also oversee the blood adoption of young Theodore." As soon as he was finished another goblin walked into the room. The formalities of introduction were done and soon Harry and Lucius were getting married.

Everything happened in an instant, no words of love were said in the vows. But Lucius himself added fidelity. When the Malfoy Consort ring was put on Harry's finger Lucius told him that this was more of a promise, that they will have another wedding once they fall madly in love with each other. Their kiss was short and sweet according to Harry.

Next came the blood adoption, they both gave a drop of their blood to the vile and watched and it mingled and swirl together. Harry then fed the potion to Teddy and waited with baited breath as it took effect. First it was his hair, it changed only at little, it was still blond from earlier but now it had streaks of blue and black. His eyes went from grey to green with a dark grey rim around his pupils. His features had a mixture of both Harry and Lucius. He took Harry's lips, but Lucius aristocratic features. Harry wondered if He would still have his metamorphmagus ability still and just as he thought it Teddy's nose changed into a pig snout. Harry sighed a happy sigh that he still maintained something from his mother.

When everything was said and done the Potter-Black-Malfoy Family was ready to go home.


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Ready are You?

Summary:

It is the end of the war and Harry has lost everything and everyone he loves. He feels he has no one to turn to he has fallen to pieces. Little does he know someone is there to pick him up and put him back together. All Harry wants to be is safe in his arms.

WARNING:

This chapter has a very small LEMON

*LEMON

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Not Beta'd

Pairings: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter.

With Some: Fluffy. Mild S&M. Alternate Universe/Hogwarts Light Dom/sub. Mpreg Harry. Romance. Unrequited Love...

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 4: I'm ready are you?

One week later found Harry and Lucius sitting in the front row along with the Weasleys and the Grangers listening to the Headmistress talk about his friends. They were on the half of the Quidditch field that was not destroyed by the war. Two days ago they buried Remus and Tonks, it was decided between them to leave Teddy at home, they did not want him to remember his parents being buried. Since bring Teddy in his life a few days ago Harry has not stop laughing. After they had left the goblins the first thing they did was take him to his new room. Harry got him ready for a nap, he also told Myra that he would take care of Teddy's needs unless he was other wised occupied. He did not want Teddy to be brought up by a nanny. He wanted Teddy to have human connection; Lucius seemed to be on board with that point. He pointed out that Teddy was his second chance. Although he loves Draco he did agree that he made a lot of mistakes were he was concerned.

Speaking of Draco, no one was more surprised than Harry when he took to Teddy. After they explained the stipulation in Andromeda's will Draco was more than fine with having a little brother. It seemed getting thoroughly fucked by the twins put Draco in a very agreeable mood thought Harry.

"Now we will have a few words by their closest friend Harry Potter." Harry was brought out of his thoughts, remembering that he was at Ron and Hermione's funeral. He sat in his seat for a long time; he did not know what he was going to say. What do you say about two people who were more than friends but family to him? Hermione and Ron was his in all but blood, they looked out for each other and cared about each other. He could not do it, if he went up there he will be saying goodbye to them forever. He got up from his seat, stuffed his hands in the pocket of his robe so no one would see that his hands were shaking. He walked up to the podium, and looked at formula and some not so formula faces. He cleared his throat

"R…Ron and Hermione as some of you know would bicker with each other every chance they got. But we all know in Gryffindor knew that they were attracted to each other. It was their own way of letting the other know hey I'm here" Tears started running down his face. "They were my best friends, the golden trio they called us but we were just Ron, Hermione and Harry. I'm going to miss them; they were so different but fit so well together. They were more than just my friends they were my family, my brother and sister and no one will be able to take their place."

He stepped down from the podium and went back to his seat beside Lucius. Lucius put his arms around him he giving him yet again a shoulder to cry on. He did not hear anything after that, he did not know how long they sat there but once Harry got himself together he was ready to go home. However, that was not to be Mrs. Weasley wanted everyone to go to the Burrow.

"Come along Harry at a time like this family needs to be together" she said. He could not refuse her. What he did not notice was the look she gave Lucius.

Once they were at the Burrow Harry went up to Ron's old room he needed some time alone. This has been a very trying couple of weeks. He was sitting on Ron's bed when the door opened and Ginny walked in the room and sat on the bed beside him. No words were said he pulled her into his arms; she started crying.

"I miss them Harry, Ron was not only my brother he was my best friend. He told me he was going to tell her how he felt about her this school year."

"Do you blame me Ginny? Do your parents blame me?"

"Blame you for what?"

"For them dying."

She lifted her head from Harry's shoulder and looked into his eyes "How can I blame you for something they wanted to do. They knew the risk we all did and we followed you into danger knowing those risks."

"Everyone dies around me Gin, first Sirius. Then Remus, Tonks now Ron and Hermione."

"You did not kill them Harry, the war did. We were at war. People die in times of war Harry and there is nothing we can do about it."

"Maybe you're right but I still feel responsible."

They were quiet for a while when Ginny asked, "Harry, I know we just lost the people we love but don't you think we should hold on to the ones we have with us now?"

He looked down at her not understanding the question "What do you mean Gin?"

Instead of answering him she lifted her head and kissed him. Harry was so shocked he pushed her away from him. "What the fuck Ginny?" he asked as he whipped off her lipstick from his lips. "What would possess you to kiss me?"

"Come on Harry the war is over we can be together now, we can get married and have children. There is nothing holding us back."

"Ginny I told you that I liked guys. I cannot marry you Ginny. Besides being attracted to guys I am not in love with you I see, you as a little sister." He was waving his hands while explaining it to his feelings it was then she saw the ring on his finger.

"Harry please tell me that is not what I think it is. Please tell me you're not married already? Who is it? Who's the bitch?"

"That bitch would be me Ms. Weasley" came Lucius voice as he walked smoothly through the door.

"What!" she screamed.

Lucius stretched his hand out to Harry who walked over to him. "If you would not scream Ms. Weasley we are standing right here. And, yes Harry and I are married, we were wed last week, sorry you missed it." He said sarcastically. He looked down at Harry. "I was looking for you, when I did not see you mingling I figured you would be here. Are you ready to go Baby? I know how you get when you are away from our son too long."

They looked over at Ginny when she made a choking sound. "Married, baby Harry tell me he is joking, tell me this is a prank please. You did not go a…and marry a death eater. Tell me Harry please?"

"It's not a joke Ginny, Luce and I are married and we have a child together. I'm sorry Gin but I had no intention of getting back together with you whether I was I was married to Lucius or not."

"You bastard." She screamed "I saved myself for you"

Now at that pissed Harry off because he knew she was lying, "was that before or after you got pregnant and aborted Dean's baby. Was that before or after you let Blaise fucked you? Tell me Ginny when exactly did you save yourself for me?"

The eyes in her head popped out "what you thought I did not know. Well I did. I was not so obtuse Ginny. Yes, I married Lucius, yes we have a child together but I have never lied to you Ginny. And, I cannot believe you would do this today when we just said goodbye to your brother and our best friend. How fucking selfish can you be?"

With that he walked out Ron's room with Lucius following behind him. When he got downstairs he went searching for Mr. & Mrs. Weasley to let them know he was leaving. He found them in the kitchen talking to the interim Minister

"Harry, it was so good of you to come, but I wish you would stay with us. We have more than enough room." Said Mrs. Weasley.

Before he could answer her Ginny did it for him, "He can't mom he has to go home with his husband and child."

The kitchen was quiet after Ginny said that"Harry what is she talking about? Who did you marry and where is your child?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

This was not what Harry had in mind when he thought about Ron and Hermione's funeral. He knew it was a bad idea to come back here. He felt a hand at the base of his back he looked up and saw that Lucius never left his side. "I do not think now if the time to discuss this. We just buried Ron and Hermione, I am not the topic of conversation."

"What are you so afraid of Harry, why don't you tell them that you and Lucius got married and that you have a baby? Or was it you he was calling baby?" Ginny goaded.

He turned and looked at her "You are a right bitch you know that. Today should be about your brother and about Hermione and what do you do you make it about something else. I do not need to answer to you or anyone else." With that he turned back to the Weasley's "I'm sorry Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, I did not want this day to be about me but again things have gone beyond my control." He took in a breath "A week ago Lucius and I got married…"

He was cut off by Mrs. Weasley "What! But Harry I thought you and Ginny were going to get back together and would get married?" Then she looked over at Lucius her eyes were venomous, what did you do to him? Harry would never have married someone like you; you tricked him somehow. He belongs with Ginny. I knew you were no good. I told Albus that you were a snake and will always be a snake." She then turned to the minister "Kingsley arrest that death eater scum. He has done something to our Harry."

"I AM NOT YOUR HARRY!" he yelled. "Lucius and I are married, Ginny and I are never going to get married. If you did not know Mrs. Weasley I have never been and never will be attracted to women. All my life I had to pretend I was something, someone I was not. I was told I had to fight Voldemort because he killed my parents. No one gave me a choice in what I wanted to do in my life. And the one time I chose something, some one for myself you doubt their intentions. Granted the circumstances or the reason why we got married were out of my control but I was the one that said yes in the end."

He looked right at Ginny and Mrs. Weasley "You two should be ashamed of yourselves you just buried your son and your brother and instead of focusing on that you're focused on me and my life. Please from this day forward stay the bloody hell out of my life and focus on your own."

With that he walked out the kitchen to the apparition point and apparited to the manor. He needed to hold Teddy. Why couldn't people leave him alone? All he wanted to do was live his life. He made it up to Teddy's room Myra was feeding him; he walked over to her and quietly took the baby from her and told her to take the rest of the day off. She popped out and left him alone with his son.

He was sitting in the rocking chair by the window holding Teddy for however long he did not know. He was expecting Lucius to come in and get him, but was surprised when he looked up saw it was Draco who came. He came in and without a word took Teddy out of his arms.

"Did your father send you up here to get me?" He asked.

"No. I came up here because I knew this is where you would want to be after the day you had."

"Who told you your father or the twins?"

For a second Draco was shocked, his perfect mask dropped. "Who told you about us?"

For the first time today Harry smiled instead of answering his question he asked, "Do you love them Draco?"

Draco walked over and sat down on the other empty chair in the room. He rested his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands. He lifted his head and looked at something across the room "That is such an easy question with such a complicated answer. I'm pretty sure that I am in love with them. But I am not so sure they are in love with me."

Harry looked at him, he has never seen Draco look so down before. He was a Malfoy and Malfoy men are always confident.

"Have you asked them or told them how you felt?"

"I have tried so many times to tell them how I feel but I am afraid they are using me and I don't want to be hurt. When this all started we were just doing it to have fun, let off some tension but somewhere along the way I fell for them." He chuckled as if he said something funny "You know what's funny even though they look so much a like they are so completely different. For instance George is a bear to wake up in the mornings not until he gets his first cup of tea is he even good for a conversation. While, Fred is bubbly all the time no matter what. George likes the color green and Fred likes blue. They are like night and day sometimes but that is what makes them so special to me you know?"

Harry looked at Draco for a long time, he was hurting it's not fair that he is so in love with the twins and they have no idea how he feels. "You need to tell them Draco, don't hold back on your feelings. You never know what might happen they might feel the same way."

"What about you are you ready to tell my father how you feel? He asked.

Harry looked away from Draco and out the window. "That's a little more complicated."

"What so complicated about it. I know you're attracted to him Harry. I've seen the way you watched him when he walks in the room, or even when he leaves the room. Just like me Harry you have to be willing to take that chance. Let him court you."

"I know Draco, you are right I am attracted to your father." He paused before he said the next sentence. "How about we make a deal, you tell the twins how you feel about them and I will let your father know the we should start courting."

With an agreement between them, they continued to sit in silence.

A few nights later Harry had just put Teddy to bed. He had made up his mind that he would let Lucius know how he felt. Draco was right he had to take a chance. He walked into the library where he knew Lucius would be. He was about to walk in when he heard voices he realized that Lucius was not alone.

"I cannot believe you went and married the brat." The voice was Snape's.

"Sev, I love you like a brother but if you speak ill of Harry once more I am going to ask you to leave."

"So where is the new Mr. Malfoy?" He asked snidely

"About this time he is putting Teddy to sleep, Harry takes being a father very seriously." Harry could hear the pride in Lucius voice and it made him smile. "Merlin Sev, I want him so bad it hurts" Harry heard him say.

"Well fuck him and get it over with, wanting someone has never stopped you before has it. So what's holding you back now?"

"Because I don't just want to just fuck him Severus, I want to love him and be loved by him. Is that so wrong after being married to that bitch? I wish you could look beyond your hatred for his father and actually get to know him. He is not James Sev. And he is not a plaything. He is someone I want to spend the rest of my life with you can either stand with me or not at all."

After hearing that Harry opened the door to the library and walked in as if he had not heard what Lucius had said to Snape. Feeling bold he walked over to where Lucius was sitting sat on his lap. He continued to ignore the fact that Snape was in the room. "On the day we got married you told me that you would like to court me. At the time I was not ready but now I am." Before Lucius could say anything Harry kissed him like his life depended on it. After a few minutes he pulled away from the kiss got up and walked out of the library without saying another word leaving a very horny Lucius and a shocked Severus in his wake.


	5. Chapter 5: First Date

Summary:

It is the end of the war and Harry has lost everything and everyone he loves. He feels he has no one to turn to he has fallen to pieces. Little does he know someone is there to pick him up and put him back together. All Harry wants to be is safe in his arms.

WARNING:

This chapter has a very small LEMON

*LEMON

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Not Beta'd

Pairings: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter.

With Some: Fluffy. Mild S&M. Alternate Universe/Hogwarts Light Dom/sub. Mpreg Harry. Romance. Unrequited Love...

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 5: Chapter 5: First Date

Harry could not believe his brazenness, but Snape pissed him off. How dare he continue to think he was just like his father? Granted maybe his actions a few seconds ago were out of his character, but he was ready. He could not go his whole life letting others dictate his life. He was about to open the door to his private suit when a hand stopped him.

"Did you think you could kiss me like that and leave?" Lucius' lips were so close to Harry's ear it sent shivers down his spine. Lucius seemed to notice the effect because he made sure his tongue touched Harry ear with the next words he spoke. "What do you think we should do about that infraction?" He ground his hard on into Harry's back. He tried to hide his reaction to what the elder man was doing to him.

"You see," he said, taking both of Harry's hands and bringing them above his head and resting them on the door. "When you misbehave you get punished," he moved his free hand down Harry's arse and giving it a soft pat. "Don't you think so, Baby?" This time Harry did not try to hide his reaction. He moaned, his head falling back onto Lucius' muscular chest. "But for tonight I leave you the same way you left me a few seconds ago in the library. Eager." With that he turned Harry around and kissed him, pulling his hips to feel Lucius rigid cock grinding against his.

Harry whimpered into the kiss, making the older man smile on the inside. He wanted that, he wanted to drive Harry crazy. Now that Harry had given him the go ahead to start courting, there was no stopping him now. He could touch Harry whenever he wanted. Whenever he felt the urge, Lucius could kiss him. And the moment when he finally makes love to Harry, his aim is to never leave him wanting anyone but him. He pulled away from that delectable mouth and found Harry's eyes open and clouded. That is just how Lucius likes to see him. Lips kiss swollen and emerald eyes overwhelmed with lust.

"Harry," he whispered as he leaned in and kissed along his neck "Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night? You need not worry about young Teddy; his brother will be very happy to watch him in our absence." He was making his way back up to Harry's lips. He nibbled and bit on Harry's bottom lip, then chasing away any sting with kisses. Any protests Harry might have had forming on his lips were quickly kissed away before he could they could escape. All Harry could do was nod his head through the kiss. He released those lips again regrettably. "I will meet you in the floo room at seven p.m. sharp." He gave Harry one more kiss, one far was softer than the others, leaving then left Harry standing with his back leaning against the door trying to catch his breath.

The next night Harry was nervous, the things he was experiencing were very new. He has never truly been on a date, besides the yule ball with Cho. He did not know where they were going so he dressed as casual as possible. As the weather was still warm, he wore dress slacks with a green button down silk shirt and no robes. Tonight he wanted to feel comfortable. Before going to the floo room he made sure Teddy was asleep, then he got dressed, making sure Teddy was fed and had his bath. Draco was not there as of yet but assured him that as soon as he was finished with what he was doing he would take over the care for the rest of the night.

He was about to sit in the chair when Lucius walked in. The way Lucius was dressed had Harry's mouth hanging wide open. He was dressed in dark blue jeans that showed off his muscular legs with a blue button down shirt with two buttons undone showing his pale skin. He had on black leather wristband watch on his left hand. His hair was loose and hanging over each shoulder. To top off his attire he had on dragon hide boots with silver tips. Merlin, the man was gorgeous and Harry could not stop staring. He looked at the older man from head to toe when he got to Lucius face he blushed at being caught staring at the man.

Lucius smirked at him, "I'm glad you approve. You look wonderful."

Harry nervously chuckled and ran his hand threw his hair. "I did not know where we were going so I figured causal dress was in order." He cocked his head to the side, "I did not know Malfoys owned muggle jeans?" he asked playfully.

Lucius walked closer to him, putting his hand on either side of Harry's hips, "We don't but I thought for this occasion it was best for us both to be comfortable and relaxed." He bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, let's go." He said pulling away and taking hold of Harry's hand. They made their way to the floo and into the Leaky Cauldron. It was not full with patrons yet but the few that were there stopped and stared at the couple. Paying no attention to them the couple made their way into Diagon Alley over to the apparition point. Considering that he did not know where they were going he allowed Lucius to lead. They apparited to the corner of a dark alley in muggle London. When they turned the corner Lucius walked them over to the ODEN IMAX. "Do you know where we are?" he asked the older man in surprise.

Lucius just smiled at. "I believe the muggles call it a movie theater. I asked Severus, believe it or not, what you would like and he thought this was a good idea. Was he wrong?"

Harry could not believe Snape had suggested this, he knew how the man felt about him but still. "I think it is a brilliant idea," he replied with a smile.

They walked over to the booth and Lucius paid for a movie. Harry did not know what the name of the movie was because he was too busy staring at Lucius' arse. Once inside the theater, they hit the concession stand. The first thing Harry learned that night was that Lucius has a major sweet tooth. He bought one of every kind of candy there was. Harry got a bucket of popcorn and soda. They walked into the theater and Lucius guided them to the back of the large room. They sat in the far corner; Harry felt magic pulse around them. He looked at the older man to see if he felt it too when he saw the mischievous look in the man's eyes. "This way no one will bother us," was all he said.

When the movie started, Lucius pulled Harry closer to him so that they were nestled together. For the first half of the movie Harry tried to pay attention to what was going on, but all he could think about was the strong arms around him. He lifted his head to see Lucius looking down at him. He lowered his head and captured Harry's lips in a passionate kiss. Harry did not fight or reject him. He moved his hand to the Lucius' hair and deepened their kiss. The movie, popcorn and candy all forgotten, as their focus was only on each other.

When the movie was over neither noticed, sometime during the movie Harry had moved into Lucius' lap. When they both pulled away from the kiss, Harry took a look around and noticed that the theater was empty. He looked at the gorgeous man whose lap he was sitting on. "Is this all you had planned for our first date? Making out in a dark theater?"

The older man smirked and raised a devilish brow. "Are you complaining?"

Harry chuckled and leaned in closer "Not really but we are going to get hungry sooner or later and the theater has to close sometime."

"Would it be so bad to get stuck in here with me?" Lucius asked as he buried his face into Harry's neck.

Moving his head to give him more access to his neck, he knew the older man was going to leave a mark. He moved up to the spot behind Harry's ear and sucked on it drawing more blood and leaving another mark, "Mmm…no but I am pretty sure Draco will send out a host of Aurors to find us if we do not return tonight."

"You may be right I suppose, but at the moment I am very comfortable. I like having you in my lap," at that Harry wiggled on his lap and positioned his arse just right so that he was sitting on Lucius' erection, making the older man moan in his ear. "You better stop or the first time we make love it will be in this theater and the things I plan on doing to you will require a bed and not just a notice me not charm. And, I am pretty sure you are not ready for us to take that step as yet."

Harry pulled back and stared into those molten grey eyes. He was right. Although he loved the kisses they have shared, he was not ready for them to go to the next step. Taking a deep, calming breath, he slowly got off the older man's lap, stood and stretched his limbs. Lucius, who was still seated leaning forward, ran his hands and down his legs to his hips. He pulled Harry towards him and buried his face into his abs, feeling how toned they were. Harry rested one of his palms on the top of his head, the other on his shoulder. Lucius lifted his head, "One day when we are madly in love with each other, I am going to love seeing you swell with our child growing inside of you."

A blush spread from Harry's neck to his face "And there it is. That beautiful rose color that matches your skin."

He got up and towered over Harry. For some reason Harry found that to be attractive. There was the fact that he already felt safe in the arms of the man. For once in his life Harry did not have to protect or pretend with anyone. He finally had someone who was willing to protect him, not only him but Teddy too. Harry knew Lucius was not aware that he knew that at night the older man would go and check on Teddy, or rock him back to sleep if he woke up. That made his attraction grow.

"Come on let's get out of here, I think it's time for us to get some dinner."

Hand in hand they walked out of the theater and into the busy streets of London. Harry did not want to sit in a restaurant so he suggested they get some fish and chips to go, this way they could walk around and sight see. Lucius agreed. While they were walking they talked about themselves. Harry found out that Lucius was very musical. He not only could play the piano and the guitar but he also loved to sing. He also had a fascination with art; he loved visiting both muggle and wizarding art galleries.

Harry told him he wanted to write children's books. He knows that the wizarding world is waiting to see if he would follow in his father and god father's footsteps and become an Auror, but he was done with fighting and killing. He might be one of the most powerful wizards but his days of fighting are over. Lucius was very impressed with Harry. Harry also told him that he wanted his books to be published in both the wizard and muggle world.

"I want to weave stories about our world for muggle children so that they are more intrigued by our world and continue to think of it as fiction and I want to educate our wizard children about the muggle world so that they know and understand more. I think that is where Voldemort and Dumbledore lost direction. One wanted to continue to hide our world from muggles while the other wanted to embrace it. But how can you hide and embrace something you do not understand?" he questioned.

"Give me an example."

Harry looked around to find the perfect example to show Lucius. He spotted a cell phone store and walked over to it. Lucius followed him with interest. He walked into the store and picked up a simple looking one. He turned and faced the older wizard. "Do you know what this is?" The older man shook his head no. "This is what you call a cell phone. Muggles use it to talk to someone. It's kind of like using the floo or even owl messaging. But instead of waiting for a reply you are talking to them directly. You can also do a video where you see their faces. This is something simple that we wizard think is insignificant but muggles use it every day to pass messages to each other. Do you know how useful this would have been in the war?"

Lucius looked at the device in Harry's hand with a lot of interest. There is so much that they do not know about the muggle world, so much they need to learn in order to protect themselves. What else did they not know? "What else can you show me?" he asked.

They walked over to a stand that had more electronics. It had a laptop on for viewing purposes only. "This is another thing we could have used or even use still. It has multiple uses. The military uses it to send missiles and bombs from one country to another, families use it for other things such as messages. Think of what we wizards could use it for." The more Harry talked the more intrigued Lucius got. The possibilities were endless.

"If we are able to take muggle technology or even their ideas and use it for our own, we will be able to keep tabs on them better." He thought out loud.

"Muggles whole lives are dependent on a thing called the Internet. If we wizards were able to capitalize and control that then we wouldn't just have the statute of secrecy. We could watch them from afar without them knowing it."

"I think we need to invest more into muggle companies and into their technology. If we buy them out, we can develop ways to protect ourselves better," he told Harry. With that, he called a salesperson and bought two laptops and cell phones for himself and Harry. When they walked out of the store, they went to a dark corner to shrink their packages and continue on with the rest of their date.

Harry had to admit he was enjoying himself immensely. The older wizard was actually fun and laid back. They walked by what looked like a fair or a carnival with rides and decided to go in. They played a few of the games and won, even eating some more. They both experienced some firsts together. Lucius ate his first hotdog, while Harry had his first roller coaster ride. The night was winding down and they walked slowly to the apparation point, stopping every once in a while to share a chaste kiss.

When they finally got home, Lucius walked Harry to his private suit. "I had a really good time tonight, Mr. Malfoy," he told the older man.

"As did I Mr. Potter-Black-Malfoy, would you be opposed to a second date this time with a chaperon and in the daylight?" he inquired.

Harry smiled at their silliness, "What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that you, Teddy and I could go on a family picnic tomorrow afternoon. You know Malfoy Manor is known for its beautiful gardens."

Harry leaned up and kissed him. "Then Teddy and I will meet you tomorrow for our picnic Mr. Malfoy."

Before Lucius could grab on to him to deepen the kiss, Harry backed away from him, opening his door, and slipping inside and bidding his older lover goodnight. Inside his room Harry leaned his back on his door thinking about their night, thinking maybe he should have given him a better kiss than that. He turned and opened his door to find the older man still standing there without a word he pulled Harry into his arms and gave him a kiss that left Harry unsteady on his feet. When Lucius let him go Harry swayed a little and licked his moist lips.

"Now that is how you give a goodnight kiss." Lucius whispered in his ear before he turned and walked away leaving a dazed Harry Potter-Black-Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6: Trust

Summary:

It is the end of the war and Harry has lost everything and everyone he loves. He feels he has no one to turn to he has fallen to pieces. Little does he know someone is there to pick him up and put him back together. All Harry wants to be is safe in his arms.

WARNING:

This chapter has a very small LEMON

*LEMON

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Not Beta'd

Pairings: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter.

With Some: Fluffy. Mild S&M. Alternate Universe/Hogwarts Light Dom/sub. Mpreg Harry. Romance. Unrequited Love...

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 6: Trust

Harry was in his study reading or rather the book was in his hand but his mind was on other things. Since their first date he and Lucius have spent every waking moment together. The picnic on their second date was romantic, even with Teddy there. After the second game the third, fourth they were inseparable. And, after each date they would kiss, each one becoming more passionate than the previous. Harry found that when he was not spending time with Teddy, he would go looking for the older wizard. He was usually in his office going over reports for the businesses he owned. They each took turns putting Teddy to bed, sometimes even doing it together. Harry found it endearing when Lucius would read to Teddy and the boy would do nothing but stare up in the man's face. Harry took to carrying around muggle and wizard cameras to catch moments between Teddy and Draco or Lucius and Teddy. There were also ones he snuck in of Lucius and Draco.

As promised Lucius did invest in muggle technology, as of now there was a section of the manor that did not have any magic surrounding it. It had a muggle style movie theater with surround sound and comfortable seats. They had a mini concession counter also built. Now on family movie nights, which are something Harry started, they could have freshly popcorn and soft drinks. The rooms adjacent to the theater were hooked up with wi-fi so that Harry could go on the Internet. They went back to muggle London and purchased laptops for each of them, he showed both Malfoys how to use a computer. Draco was fascinated with muggle technology and could be found sitting in front of the computer daily searching on Google. Harry himself started writing his first book with the encouragement of both Malfoys.

A knock sounded at the door. Instead of getting up to open it, he called for the person to enter it was Draco. Since their talk they had become very close. It was weird really, he told Draco things he never shared with Ron and Hermione. They had gotten so close that at the moment Harry was able to see that something was wrong, simply by the look on Draco's face, in the time he got to know Draco he became very protective of his friend.

"What's the matter Dray?"

"I don't know Harry, I think the twins are avoiding me. I went to see them yesterday," He said taking a seat dejectedly "and they told me they were too busy to talk. They claimed they had an important meeting with an investor who was willing to help them open a new shop in Hogsmeade and one in France."

"Are you sure? I am pretty sure if they did not want to see you they would have told you. Maybe it was just business and nothing else." Harry did not know what to say. For one he was pissed, how dared the twins make Draco feel unwanted? Draco had a lot to offer: he was handsome, funny and very intelligent. Additionally, he was rich; they could not do any better than Draco Malfoy. He will reserve his judgment until he spoke to the twins himself. "I tell you what, let's not think about them for the rest of the day. How about you, me and Teddy have a boys day out?"

Draco looked at him skeptically, "What do you have in mind? I thought you would be spending the night with Father, you two have been joined at the hips these days."

Harry blushed as that was true, he and Lucius have been spending a lot of time together but he still made time for friends. "How we go out and have some guy fun just us, no adults cramping our style."

Draco seemed to think about it he pulled Harry into a hug and said, "Ok it's a date."

Just as Draco said those words Harry heard "what's a date?" He turned from Draco's arms to see his husband and soon hopefully to be lover standing at the door with rage in his eyes. That caught Harry off guard; did Lucius honestly think that he and Draco had something going on? To make it worse Draco moved his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him close.

"Harry, Teddy and I are going out for some guy fun." Without stopping he turned to Harry and said "I will go get Teddy ready and meet you in the floo room while you say goodbye to Father. And Harry thank you for this I think this is what I really needed." He leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek as a gesture of good faith. He pulled his arm from his waist and walked out of the room not looking back to see the rage in his Father's stormy grey eyes.

"Would you mind telling me what the fuck is going on between you and Draco?"

Harry was shocked at first and the more he thought about it the angrier he got "What the hell is your problem?"

"Why was Draco hugging you, what the bloody hell was that kiss about and where in merlin's name are you going tonight?"

Harry could not believe that Lucius was questioning him spending time with his own son. "Are you accusing me of something Lucius because if I were you I would be very careful of what you say next?"

Crossing his arms, his stance showed he was ready for a fight. "I don't know Harry, should I have something to accuse you of? What were you and Draco talking about before I came in here?"

"Draco and I…" Harry started to explain but stopped. Lucius was jealous for no reason "You know what I do not owe you an explanation, what I do with or without Draco or anyone else for that matter." He pushed pass Lucius and went to meet Draco and Teddy. He could hear Lucius calling him back but he was not in the mood to argue. He simply wanted to spend time with his son and stepson. He walked into the floo room, he and his boys floo'ed out with no real destination in mind before his husband could stop him.

Lucius was pissed. He walked into his library to see Severus reading a book with a glass of scotch. He walked over to his liquor cart picked up the bottle of fire-whiskey. He poured himself a tall glass before taking a sip and throwing it at the fireplace. How dare he leave right in the middle of an argument and with Draco nonetheless. He walked over to the wingback chair hurling his body into it, sighing loudly.

"What, trouble in paradise?" Severus drawled.

He looked over at his friend, "I am not in the mood for your deviousness, Severus."

Closing his book, "Potter finally showed his true colors I see?" Setting the book on the table beside his chair, "Tell me, what has he done this time?"

Lucius explained to Severus what he walked into between Harry and Draco. Severus did not interrupt him when he was finished the man looked at him as if expected there to be more.

"Is that it, you walked in on Draco telling him it's a date?" Lucius nodded "They are currently out have a guys night out with little Lupin?"

"It's Potter-Malfoy but yes."

Severus leaned back in his chair crossed his legs as if he found something uninteresting in front of him. "Lucius, I am no Potter fan but could it be that you misunderstood whatever you walked in on?"

"How…"

"Let me finish. One thing that I know about Potter is that he is loyal to those he consider his. From the way he looks at you as if your every word hangs the moon, I can honestly say that he would not be unfaithful to you. Your relationship with Narcissa was built on lies and as much as it pains me to say this I think Po..no Harry is perfect for you. Don't ruin the chance to be happy Lucius, do not open yourself up to your insecurities." He got up and walked over to his friend leaned over and kissed his forehead then looked into his eyes, "I understand now that I will never be the lover you need. You tried to tell me but I would not listen you need someone who will challenge you, not someone who will give into to your every whim." He moved away and walked out of the library leaving Lucius to his thoughts.

Maybe Severus was right. Even though he had his lovers there was never any trust between them from the moment their courting contract was signed. Shit he thought he really fucked up this time how was he going to fix it. Harry was not one of his paramours where he could buy them a little trinket to say he was sorry for not meeting him this week. He sighed running his hands through his hair. How was he going to tell Harry he was sorry for misunderstanding that he saw. He moved over to the sofa-stretching out he was going to wait up for Harry so that they could talk.

***HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM***

Draco watched his friend play with his stepbrother at a muggle park that was not too far from the manor. He chuckled at the thought that if someone told him he would not only be the stepson of but friends with the boy-who-lived, he would have hexed their balls off. Their friendship started out a bit tense but eventually they started talking and realized they had a bit in common. Harry was easy to talk to you, who knew he could be fun? He knew Harry was falling in love with his Father; they both deserve some happiness in their lives. If only he could get the twins to look at him the way his Father and Harry looked at each other, he would be happy.

Thinking of the twins made his heart ached, why did they not want him? He gave them a part of himself that was only reserved for his future spouse. He looked up when he heard Harry laughed. He wasn't an idiot; he knew Harry and his Father argued before they left. He guessed he could be blamed partly for it. He was not trying to give his Father the impression that there was something going on between him and Harry. The twins ignoring him really messed with him. The least he could do is get Harry home so that he and Father could talk. He walked over to Harry and Teddy. Harry was trying to show Teddy how to blow bubbles but instead Teddy was more interested in bursting the bubbles rather than blowing them.

"Hey, how about we head back to the manor?" He said as he walked over to the laughing pair.

"Why? Our guys day out is not over, I was thinking we could go get some lunch then head out to see a movie right, Teddy?" He said has he pinched Teddy's chubby cheeks.

"I know you and Father argued before we left, I am partly to blame, it only hit me after we left that he might have misunderstood our action. I am sorry Harry, I did not think."

"Draco you have nothing to be sorry for, your Father has insecurities that he needs to work out. He should be able to trust that I would not cheat on him with anyone, least of all his son for Merlin's sake."

Draco was nodding his head. "I agree, and I know you are trying to make me feel better. But I think that you need to go back to the manor and work things out with Father. How about I take the little tyke for the rest of the day while you and Father talk?" He took Teddy from Harry, "What do you say little Teddy, how about spending the rest of the day with your big bro." For his effort, he got a giggle from the baby.

"Are you sure about this Draco, I wanted to make you feel better."

"I'm sure Harry. You make my Father happy, it's nice to see him smile. Go on back to the manor, Teddy and I will be just fine."

Harry smiled, leaned in and kissed Draco on his cheek then leaned over and kissed Teddy on his forehead "Be good for your big brother," he told Teddy.

Draco watched as he walked over to the apparition point he turned and waved as he disappeared. Draco looked down at the baby in his hand "You know Teddy, I am pretty sure I will not be the only big brother in the manor soon." Again, the tyke gave him a toothless smile.

*Back at Malfoy Manor*

Harry apparated to the front door of the manor; he wasted no time walking inside. He knew exactly where to find Lucius. He walked into the library stopping at the entrance of the door to see the man sleeping on the sofa. Harry could not believe how handsome the man was. His head was tucked into the corner of the sofa, both hands resting on his toned abs. As if sensing Harry was there, grey storm eyes opened looking right at him. Taking off his sneakers, he made his way over and laid his body on top of Lucius's muscular one. Lucius's arms automatically moved to hold him around his waist. Harry rested his head above his heart, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry," was said huskily. "I jumped to the wrong conclusion as to what was happening between you and Draco." Instead of answering, Harry nodded his head "Narcissa and I had a marriage that was built on lies and infidelity on both our parts. I do not want that for us. I want us to be able to trust each other in everything. It was wrong of me to assume that you would ever cheat on me, much less with Draco." /p

Harry lifted his head from Lucius's chest, "I can understand that, but I am not the kind of person who cheats Lucius, you need to know that about me."

Lucius raised his hand and carded his fingers through Harry's hair. "I know that Baby, I just let my jealousy and insecurities get the best of me. I know you are not in love with me yet but it hurts me to think that you would ever give your heart to someone else when I am the one that wants to be the only keeper of it. I am glad that you and Draco are getting along Harry. But I am possessive of those that I consider mine."

Harry gazed in those grey eyes that he loved so much; he could not deny that Lucius's possessiveness was a bit of a turn on. It made him feel wanted for the first time in his life. "You're right. I am not in love with you yet. I am getting to that point Luc. You are all I think about, I must admit the thought of you being with anyone but me makes me green with envy. You are not the only one who gets jealous, I see the way witches and wizards stare at you when we go out. But, sometimes I have to wonder what you see when you look at me?" He paused and looked down at Lucius chest refusing to look in the man's eyes "When I look at myself I see a skinny, clumsy man with too much baggage."

Lucius used both his hands to raise Harry's face to his so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "You think too little of yourself. When I look at you I see a brave man who stood and fought a man whose terror plagued the world. I see a man who will fight and kill for the people he loves. A man with most the mesmerizing smiles that brightens the whole room. You are beautiful Harry, inside and out. And, let's not forget those eyes of yours; they are the mirrors to your soul. I know we are not ready to say those three little words but I am telling you this here and now. Harry when I say them I will mean them from the bottom of my heart."

pHarry did not know what to say. No one has ever said so sweet things to him. He did not know what to say so he said it with actions. He leaned in and kissed Lucius, conveying everything he could not say with words.

Lucius opened up and received the kiss gladly; his Harry was back in his arms. This is where he belonged. He promised himself from this day forward he was never letting him go.


	7. Chapter 7: I've Been Weaseled

Summary:

It is the end of the war and Harry has lost everything and everyone he loves. He feels he has no one to turn to he has fallen to pieces. Little does he know someone is there to pick him up and put him back together. All Harry wants to be is safe in his arms.

WARNING:

This chapter has a very small LEMON

*LEMON

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Not Beta'd

Pairings: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter.

With Some: Fluffy. Mild S&M. Alternate Universe/Hogwarts Light Dom/sub. Mpreg Harry. Romance. Unrequited Love...

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 7: I've Been Weasled

Draco was beside himself, never in his life would he consider himself depressed over a man or two. The fact they are Weasleys makes it even more irritating. He was happy to know that father and Harry have made up; they are more annoyingly in love than before. Currently, he and Teddy were having some brotherly bonding. He has always wanted siblings. Now that he has Teddy in his life he promised himself he would make sure his brother wanted for nothing.

The tyke already lost one family; it would not be right for him to lose another. He has grown so much in the time since he and Harry came to live at the Manor. Soon, he will be walking and scaring the crap out of the elves. Draco looked down to the baby in his arms he looked like a miniature version of both Harry and father; magic was a wonder at times. Sighing, he wonders if he will ever have what Father and Harry seem to be gaining from each other, love. Was he an idiot to want that with the twins? After all, it has been three days and he has not heard a word from them. He was a right fool; it is obvious they have moved on, maybe he should do the same.

With his mind made up, he planned on accepting Blaise's invitation to dinner. Setting Teddy in his crib, he called for the nanny then setting out to enjoy a night of not thinking about the Weasley Twins.

Later that night found Draco and Blaise seated in The Cellar, an upscale French restaurant that has been open for about two years. The atmosphere screamed romance, candles lit, and chandeliers with a low ceiling. To Draco it looked like the owners emptied out their cellar renovating it: placing classic statues, antique fixtures and beautifully assembled tables together. They had just finished dinner. Blaise had roast duck, sautéed red cabbage and wild rice, while Draco had grilled Colorado rack of lamb, served with garlic potato purée, seasonal vegetables, and sauce Colbert with a glass of Pinot. Now, they were on dessert, which Blaise insisted they shared. They were seated facing each other; Draco's back was to the wall, this way he could see the comings and goings of the patrons.

Blaise set his utensils reaching over placing his hand on top of Draco rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand, leaning himself back in the chair. "I'm glad you decided to take me up on the dinner invitation. What changed your mind?"

Draco could not tell him the truth that the feeling of rejection from the twins was the reason, so he lied. "I figured it was time. You have asked me countless of times I have been pretty busy adjusting to life at home with Father, Harry and Teddy. Tonight you caught me on a night I was not busy."

Blaise looked at him as if he did not believe him. "Well, I am glad you were able to fit me your busy schedule." He said with a smile. Blaise was devastatingly handsome and charismatic with his caramel skin and hazel eyes that just draw you in. His lean muscles fill out strikein/strike the robes he is currently wearing, but there was just about him that did not appeal to Draco. During the main course, they talked about mundane things.

"So Draco, when can we do this again? I would really like the opportunity to get to know you better." He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth staring into Draco's eyes.

p"Blaise, we were in the same house, for seven years and we grew up together somewhat. I think we know enough about each other."/p

Blaise smiled and it should have done something to Draco but he felt nothing. Maybe he was expecting fireworks like the first time George kissed him on the back of his hand or when all Fred needed to do was look at him and he felt a quiver in his gut.

"I…I'm sorry Blaise," he said getting up from his seat. He was not ready, "I should not have accepted your dinner invitation and I can't lead you on, I'm sorry." Blaise tried to stop him by grabbing his hand but he moved too quickly. He ran out of the restaurant not even watching where he was going and bumped into someone "Why don't you watch where the fu…''

"Now, now pretty Dragon, such words should never come from those lips unless I or George is buggering you."

Draco snapped his head up to see Fred standing in front of him. There were two different feelings warring inside of him. One, he was happy to see one of his twins, Fred looked good. He had his hair out of his tie. Draco could tell the twins apart, while both had shoulder length red hair, taller than he was by a few inches and were both had the same muscular built, George wore a silver hoop earring in his left ear while Fred had a mole above his lip. Their personalities were also different; Fred was a thinker while George was the doer.

Draco did not know what to do, so he acted. "Get your bloody hands off me!" he said pulling away from Fred.

Fred seemed a bit confused he opened his mouth to respond but closed it when he heard "Oy Forde what's keeping you?" Draco froze on the spot, he should have know where one is the other will follow soon thereafter. "Well, Grede it seems I have found our lost Dragon."

That pissed Draco off, how dare they call him theirs he was not their anything! "Well, well, it looks like there will be a change in our plans for the night is in order? Don't you think Freddy?" George said as he walked around his brother to stand behind Draco whispering in his ear he asked, "Where have you been little Dragon, we have missed you?"

Draco turned his head to look in George's face "Where are you coming from this late at night anyway?"

"If you must know I had a date."

"With who? I don't recall giving you permission to see other people? You belong to and with us, Draco. No one else," said Fred.

Crossing arms across his chest, then stepping out of their reach. "You sure have a funny way of showing it," he made no bones showing how irritated and upset he was. They had some nerve thinking they could lay claim to him when they pushed him out of their lives and ignored him for days. "Look, I realize we started out as comfort for each other during the war. I also understand that you both have other things and other people in your life. I know that you are still grieving the death of your brother and friends and you both need time to deal with that. Besides I started my apprenticeship for my Mastery in potions and I will have little time for fun." He looked away before he said the rest "I think it is time for us to end whatever this is between us." They reach forward to touch him but he backed away from them then disappeared.

***Fred & George ***

Staring at the empty spot where Draco just stood "Fred."

"Yes, George."

"Did Draco just break up with us?

"Yes, George, I think he did."

"But why?"

"I don't know George, but he seemed upset about something. Are we missing something?"

"Do you remember the last time we saw him?" Fred nodded

"It was the day we had that meeting with a new investor..." continued George

"We rushed him out of the shop that was a few days ago," Fred finished slowly.

"We screwed up, we made him think we do not love or care for him," they said together.

"I thought we told him Fred? Or better yet showed him that he was the one for us."

"I don't think we did George." They had to figure out a way to get Draco back. Draco was right when he said their relationship started out as fun and as a stress reliever. But soon after talking with him rather than wanting to have sex with him, they wanted him completely. Draco was intelligent, witty, snarky and challenging. He was everything they wanted a mate, he accepted them for who they were, not for what they had and to top it off he is fucking gorgeous. Fred knew his brother was thinking the same thing. They needed help in order to woo their Dragon's heart and show him that he means to world to them. That's when it hit them. They turned and looked at each other, "We need to see Harry."


	8. Chapter 8: Operation Seduction

Summary:

It is the end of the war and Harry has lost everything and everyone he loves. He feels he has no one to turn to he has fallen to pieces. Little does he know someone is there to pick him up and put him back together. All Harry wants to be is safe in his arms.

WARNING:

This chapter has a very BIG LEMON

*LEMON

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Not Beta'd

Pairings: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter.

With Some: Fluffy. Mild S&M. Alternate Universe/Hogwarts Light Dom/sub. Mpreg Harry. Romance. Unrequited Love...

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 8: Operation Seduction

Harry was frustrated; there was no other word for it. He and Lucius have been together for three months. They had gone out on numerous dates, kissed and hugged. Not to mention those delectably soft yet passionate kisses he received from Lucius that tilted his world on its axis. Yet they still have not made love, or done anything below the waist. They were so close, but at times it seemed like they were worlds apart. Is he doing something wrong? Harry wracked his brain, he felt as if he was in one of those sappy muggle soap operas his Aunt Petunia always watched – where lovers danced around each other forever before one of them finally makes the first move.

He needed advice but who to go to? He could ask Draco but he was having his own troubles in the love department. The twins came to see him for advice on how to get Draco back. He told them out right how angry and disappointed he was with them. The way they made Draco feel as if they did not want him, they needed to sweep Draco off his feet, and do everything they possible could to let him know he was their whole world.

He understood their relationship started with an inferno of sexual seemingly non-stop trysts, they forgot to add the romance and they needed to make him feel like he mattered to them and not just as a bed warmer. "Oh, for Merlin's sake, my life is a bloody muggle soap opera," the thought made him wince as he stared out of his bedroom window, he and Teddy had their own wing in the manor. Lucius and Draco frequented it when they came to see him or Teddy. He wondered if he should broach the subject of he and Teddy moving to Lucius's wing.

He still did not know what to do about his situation; it seemed he would need to find a way to get the older blond into his bed. Harry was tired of using his hand after one of their romantic dates. The way his husband touched or held him in his arms made Harry weak in the knees. Harry knew more about sex than he let on to his husband, he might not have lost his virginity as yet but he has done other things; such as hand jobs and frontal, it was how he knew he was a submissive in the bedroom. Tonight he and Lucius had another date, the plan was to go out but Harry was thinking about staying in. Making up his mind he called for his personal elf Tibby.

"What can Tibby do for Master Harry?"

"Tonight Master Malfoy and I will dine in. However, I want it set up in my private rooms,"

"Yes, Master Harry. Is there anything special you be wanting Tibby to prepare?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." He walked over to his desk retrieving a parchment and quill making out the menu he wanted for the night. He also gave Tibby specific instructions on how and where he wanted everything to be set up. He gave her the list then she popped out to do his bidding. Now that the menu was set, he needed the right clothing.

He walked over to the closet that was filled with more clothes than he could ever imagine of having, looking through to see if he could find something that would catch the older man's eye – to hell with just catching his eye, he wanted something that would have Lucius burning with desire for him. 

He spotted a pair of black leather pants he bought on a whim when he was out shopping with Draco one day. Pulling them out he looked at them, he remembered trying these "eye catchers" on in the store and thought they were a bit tighter than what he was accustomed to, but with encouragement from Draco he was now their proud owner. He pulled out a pair of smooth snakeskin boots and black button down shirt, shrinking the shirt just a bit so that it would fit snug but loose enough for movement.

Walking over to his private bath he took a long soak, using vanilla scented oil he also magically cleansed himself on the inside just in case his plan worked a bit too well. He smiled at the thought of just thinking what Lucius reaction would be. Getting out of the bath he dried his hair leaving it loose and free. Making his way back to his room, he retrieved the diamond stud for his left ear, picking up his leather pants he put them on sans underwear and the pants fit just the way he wanted them to. They were tight in all the right places and hung low on his hips showing off the tattoo of a snake wrapped around the body of a phoenix on his hip he got because of a dare between he and the twins.

He decided to take it one step further and put his belly ring and nipple rings in. Putting his shirt on, he left the two buttons on the top and bottom undone only buttoning the middle two. This way whenever he moved either his nipple or his belly button rings would show. He caught a glimpse of himself as he passed a mirror, "Yep, this just might work… I look so good I want myself," he smirked. His Malfoy confidence was beginning to show.

He walked over to the fireplace in his sitting room, vanishing all of the chairs that were near the fireplace. He needed to set the right mood. It was warm outside but a lit fireplace would set just the right mood, while they dined perched on a bunch of plush pillows. Harry waved his wand conjuring up large comfy pillows of red silver and white. Harry beamed with excitement; his plan was going to work. Tibby popped in front of him and handed him the red candles he asked for. He sent them to different parts of the room, lighting them and giving the room a soft red glow in the room.

He walked over to his desk, taking a few parchments with his wand, cutting them into squares then transfiguring them into rose petals sprinkling them all around the room and the pillows. It would have been easier if he just had Tibby get a few from the rose garden but that was for another time. He called Tibby to have her set the meal up, he wanted all finger foods. This way he and Lucius would feed each other or on each other.

A seven-course meal including dessert, there was cheese and crackers to start, leading on to the Oyster Rockefeller, with Prosciutto and Cantaloupe bites finishing out the first course. He put a stasis charm on it to make sure it would still taste fresh. A nice bottle Henri Mayer Richburg Grand Cru, Cote de Nuits, wine was open and set to breathe with two glasses sitting beside it. The only thing missing was music, he went into his room bring out the wireless radio looking for a station that smooth jazz like music, finding one he settled on the station.

Looking around at his work, he was proud at his work in a short time. His plan was to get laid tonight or as close to it as possible. Granted he and Lucius have not said those three little words as yet, but Merlin, they needed to get rid of the sexual tension that was between them. He walked into his room looking in the mirror checking himself over one more time, something was missing he could not put his wand on it. Looking one more time his eyes brightened as he figured it out, running to his bathroom he pulled out an eyeliner pencil shading in his eyes making his emerald eyes pop. He turned around when he heard whistle coming from his room. He spun around expecting to see the older wizard, but it was only Draco.

"Looking good Potter, what's the occasion?"

Harry chuckled "Well if you must know, I'm trying to seduce your Father," Draco's eyes popped out of his head comically. "I think it is about time we take our relationship to the next level." Twirling around giving Draco a better view "Do I scream fuck me and fuck me now or what?"

Draco gave him an appraising look, "Let me put it this way, Father would be a bloody fool if he did not ravish you from the moment he walks through the door."

Harry felt his face getting warm from blushing; here he was trying to seduce his husband and the son made him blush from a few simple words. "What are you up to tonight? I spoke to the twins."

Draco looked away from him "I gathered, they have sent me more flowers, candy and trinkets than they could think of. As to your question I am going to bed early."

"Are you going to forgive them? They are really sorry for neglecting you, Dray."

He smirked and Harry knew he probably already forgave them "I will in time, there is nothing wrong in making them grovel for a bit." Bowing gracefully "I wish you luck in your seduction. Goodnight wicked Stepfather." He said making his way to the door.

Harry laughed, "You horrid child, off to bed with you at once." They both laughed at their antics, then Draco left him to finish making sure everything was ready to go for operation seduce Lucius Malfoy.

***HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM***

Lucius's original plan was to indulge at their favorite local restaurant; he found that Harry enjoyed the simpler dates. They went to muggle London for most dates; the Prophet has not caught wind of the fact that they are together or married. They wanted to keep it between family and close friends until they were ready to tell the world. Harry was very intelligent, they often engage in well-meaning conversations about politics and other thought provoking topics. Tonight he figured they could go out for dinner followed by hand and hand stroll through the park, simple yet romantic. However, he received word that his husband wanted to dine in – that was an unexpected, yet pleasant change.

As Lucius made his way over to Harry's wing in the Manor, he was so happy to see his husband he was not paying attention and he bumped right into Draco. "Hello son, do you have anything special planned for the evening?"

"A good book and a glass of wine in front of the fireplace is all I have planned for the evening."

Chuckling "I hope you have a wonderful night of it then, I'm off to see Harry. I think it's time we have a serious talk about living arrangements. It is time Harry and Teddy move to my half of the manor," when he said that Draco got a look in his eye that Lucius could not quite read. "I think a bit of seduction should work with him." He had yet to apologize to Draco for making an assumption the other day. "Draco, I need to apologize to you for thinking there was something intimate was going on between you and Harry. I should have had more trust in you as well as Harry, I let past experiences dictate my present."

It must have shocked his son to hear him say I am sorry. Malfoy's are built on pride and never apologize for anything. "I understand Father, Harry is a wonderful person to fall in love with. He brings out the possessive and protective streak in you. All you want to do is hold on to him. I hope one day to find that, to find what you and Harry are starting to build."

"I hope so too, Draco." He stopped for a second; the time for beating around the bush is over. "Invite the twins over for dinner next week. I think it's time I have a talk with them." Raising a brow "Don't you think?"

Draco was speechless, "H…. how did…?"

Chuckling, "I was a spy Draco. I would have to be blind not to see the piles of gifts they've sent the last couple of weeks trying to get back into your good graces. Give them a chance to mend their mistakes before you throw away the ones that could make you happy. That is all I want for you Dragon, to be happy."

They stared at each other, "Thank you Father, I will think about what you said."

They did not hug or show emotions. They were Malfoy men, however, Lucius wanted that to change. He reached out and pulled his son into a hug just holding him. Draco was tense for a second but loosened up and enjoyed the feel of his Father holding him. Lucius pulled back and gave his son a kiss on the forehead. Then whispered "I love you, son."

Draco sighed, he did not move his head from his father's lips, he closed his eyes, "I like what Harry has done to us, make him happy father after everything he has been through, he needs us as much as we need him."

They pulled back Draco looked him in the eye "I love you too Dad."

That made him gasp Draco has not called him Dad since before Hogwarts it; his family was mending itself back together. Nodding his they moved apart resuming their journey. "Have a good night son."

"And, the same to you. Oh! And Father prepare yourself." With that he smiled and continued to his wing in the manor.

"Prepare myself? What in Morgana's name could Draco mean by that?" Making his way over to Harry's door he knocked before entering. He was not prepared for what he saw when he opened the door.

There laid out before him was a feast. Harry laid out on pillows for him, leaving nothing to the imagination. He, Lord Malfoy of the Ancient house of Malfoy, master of emotions was speechless. He gulped but swallowed nothing his mouth was dry. He only had eyes for his husband; experience told him he'd be fool not to appreciate everything. His eyes flashed quickly around the room, telling him that plans for a simply romantic dinner was not the only thing Harry had in mind.

He was struck by what Harry's appearance. He started from the top, the fireplace accentuated Harry's pale face, and those emerald eyes were summoning him to come closer. He barely took a step, before stopping again, his eyes traced further down to Harry's chest, his shirt was hanging loosely open, exposing a pierced nipple. Lucius licked his lips hoping to get just a taste of that nipple.

His eyes fell upon those finally chiseled abs, how on earth did he miss this the night he brought Harry home? Lucius let out a soft growl as he caught the sparkle of the diamond studded navel. His senses continued to absorb everything, another slow, breathless step closer to his husband. He was looking at the most finely fitting leather pants that seem to have been painted on him. Lucius bit the bottom of his lip. This conversation was going to go much better than expected.

He was pretty sure if Harry was a vampire or a werewolf, he would have been able to hear Lucius heart beating in his chest. Everything in him was alive, something he had had never felt before. Harry didn't say a word, the minx beaconed him with one finger. There were no more slow paces; it took all but a few strides to close the distance between he and Harry who was sprawled on a red pillow. His muscular frame stood towering over this delicacy.

Coming to his knees, Harry slid his hand gently up his thigh, seeing that his member was hard.

Though not a single word had been spoken, there was no doubt Lucius was appreciative and willing to do whatever came next. Harry's mesmerizing green eyes stared up at him as his lips pressed against and followed the outline of Lucius' rock hard member. "Baby, is there something you desire?"

To his disappointment Harry moved those delectable lips away from him, in a perfect Malfoy fashion quirked an eyebrow "Are you trying to be coy, Mr. Malfoy? I think I am telling you exactly what I want."

He pulled Harry up by the shoulders, stepping back just a bit so that Harry was standing in front of him. "I must say, you are looking especially delicious tonight." Tracing a finger from Harry's lips to his clavicle then to a pierced nipple giving the ring a twist, making Harry hiss, "What else do you have on the menu or are we skipping right to dessert?" With his other free hand, he grab Harry by the neck slamming their lips together, this was the first kiss they shared today. He missed tasting his husband. Their living arrangements have to change.

He pulled back from their kiss he looked down at Harry's lips they were swollen and red. "So what will it be?"

***HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM***

Harry's brain was muddled; here it was he planned on seducing Lucius and with one kiss the tables was turned on him. The man knew what he was doing; his touch and his kisses make Harry forget himself. He needed to be in control again just for a little while. Smirking "We have all night Luc, why should we rush?" He sat back down pulling Lucius with him, "I have the whole night planned. How about a glass of wine to start?"

Lucius did not look as if he wanted a glass of wine; his eyes were burning with desire for Harry. That was exactly how he wanted the older man, so hard and ready that he will have no choice but to pounce on him before they get to the end of their second course. He went back to his knees making sure his head was at the right angle in front of Lucius's hard cock, he went to all fours crawling slowly over to where he purposely placed the bottle of wine. He heard a grunt behind him; looking over his shoulder he caught Lucius licking his lips and his index finger rubbing at the tip of his clothed hardening length.

Going back to his knees he picked up the bottle of wine and poured it into the glasses. Setting the bottle down, he turned still on his knees.

"Do you know what it does to me to see you on your knees?" He shook his head, "I am a dominant man Harry, I like to be in control."

Harry looked up at his husband, he loved when they were in the Manor and Lucius was in casual dress. Tonight he wore a dark blue-collar shirt; it fit beautifully over his masculine chest tucked into the waist of his cotton pants. He handed the glass of wine to Lucius "Would you like to collar me?" Their fingers touched, sending sparks down his spine, and he gasped at the sensation.

Lucius took a sip from his glass, his eyes never leaving him. "I would not be opposed to the thought of everyone seeing, and knowing that I own you: mind, body and soul."

He pulled Lucius down to his level, their lips met in another kiss that if Harry were not already on his knees would have made his legs give out. He felt himself being pushed on his back, he did not fight it, he was feeling too good right now. The two buttons on his shirt became undone; lips went from his lips to his neck then to his pebbled pierced erect nipples. Hot, moist breath played over them, "Please Luc, don't tease me." He said breathlessly.

He heard a chuckle "Shouldn't I be the one saying that? Since I walked into this room you have done nothing but tease me, you little minx."

Harry pushed Lucius' head from where it was resting back to his nipples. Lucius bit and sucked, making Harry squirm. The man was driving him crazy, who knew having his nipples played with would be such as turn on. Harry couldn't help but think that his own touch was nothing compared to how he feels when Lucius touches him. His capable, experienced hands are pure pleasure of Harry's skin. In a flash his hands were above his head, he had no idea when the man had gotten put the glass of wine he held. "Would you like that Baby, me tying you up leaving you completely at my mercy? He kissed Harry again; he could feel Lucius hard length grinding down on his own length. He moaned into the kiss. "Have me spank that pretty arse of yours, making it red then sinking into you?"

The huskiness of Lucius's voice grew deeper with each question asked.

Harry breathed harder and harder between the kisses, that huskiness made him shiver with want. How was he supposed to answer when he could not even remember his own name? "Merlin, let this feeling never stop," he thought. He opened his legs, wrapping them around Lucius's waist. This position brought more contact to both their hardened lengths. Harry rotated his hips, forcing a moan from the older man on top of him, making him smile. At least he has some control in all of this.

Harry moved his hips, humping against Lucius uncontrollably. His hands were released and he fisted his hands in Lucius's hair, seeking some semblance of control. The situation had progressed so fast; Harry could barely catch his breath.

"Uh-uh," Lucius said as he grinded his cock into Harry's and grabbed his wrists. "None of that."

Harry was curious by what he meant.

He had his answer when Lucius pushed his hands back over the top of his head. Harry started to look up to see what Lucius was doing, but then he felt magical bindings close over his wrists. Harry should have been scared, but he was not. He felt safe; he knew Lucius would not hurt him.

He placed kisses on Harry's lips. "You can release yourself whenever you want to but I promise you, if you stay still, I will give you an experience you will never forget." He went to his knees taking off his jumper, leaving him shirtless. Harry gave a whimper, the man was gorgeous, and how he wished his hands were free so he could touch all he wanted.

Lucius scooted down Harry's body. "Don't worry my little minx, I promise not to do anything you won't enjoy."

He unzipped Harry's pants releasing his length from its leather confines. Lucius lips covered the head of Harry's cock. "Oh, fuck," he groaned loudly, thanking all of Merlin's good fortune that a silencing charm was already in place. He licked and sucked Harry's cock from tip to base.

All he could do was lie back and take it. When Lucius swallowed him whole he cried out, he could feel the head of his penis in the back of the man's throat. When Lucius moaned the sensation vibrated onto Harry's cock making him shiver. He wanted to pump his hips but Lucius had a very tight grip on them. They were going to leave marks and for whatever reason Harry did not care.

He wanted to feel owned by the older man; Harry knew a little about the world of BDSM, with the way he was brought up you would think he would shy away at the thought of someone tying him up but he was not. Maybe it was because he knows he can trust Lucius to keep him safe. Maybe one day Lucius will actually do what he said, tying him up, spanking him and having his way with him. The thought got Harry harder than he thought possible. When his length was released from Lucius's warm mouth and gripped tightly in his hand, Harry thought he was going to die. The older wizard moved up his body they were face to face, "I love how responsive you are. Do you know how long I have wanted to have you writhing underneath me, moaning and calling out my name in the throes of passion?"

Why is he asking me questions right now when his hands were doing wicked things to me, Harry wonders desperately. "N...no why don't you tell me," he said moving his head to give the man access to his neck.

"A very long time Baby, it was the night at the ministry. Your eyes were blazing with this fiery passion that captivated me." He nibbled on Harry's earlobe, "I wondered how they would look when I was the one that put the passion there. I promised myself that day beside Draco, you would come first in my life…."

Before he could say another word, Harry moved his head and captured Lucius's lips. His hands were released from their bindings; now that they were free he could touch and feel all that beautiful skin in front of him. He moved his hands down the expanse of Lucius's back to his arse. Lucius's grip got tighter while he jerked him off. Harry moved his hands from Lucius's back to the front of his pants. He undid the fastening reaching and hegripped the large length, giving Lucius the same pleasure as he was giving to Harry.

At the first touch he heard Lucius grunt, "That's it Baby, stroke me fast just like that."

Their breathing quickened as they drove each other crazy. The room was filled with moans as they brought each other to completion.

"Lucius," Harry shouted as he orgasmed and came all over Lucius hands. Lucius followed right after him, grunting his name as he came. Their lips were never far from each other's, although red and swollen Harry could not get enough of the man's kisses. Lucius pulled back from their kiss. He looked into Harry's eyes.

"I might have lusted after you in the beginning Harry and I am not ashamed to say that. I was happy when I found you alone after the final battle, to be the one to comfort you. I might have taken advantage of the moment but I do not regret it, Harry. You are finally in my life. The only thing I would change is not having you here from the beginning."

Why does this man consistently surprise him? Who knew the Malfoy Lord could be so sappy?

"Borgins & Burke." Confusion showed on Lucius's face. "It was my second year, I said the wrong destination and ended up in a closet in Borgins, I saw you and Draco came into the store from my hiding spot. It was then I knew I prefer boys, not girls." He smiled at the thought, "That year I wanked off to every fantasy I could think of with you as the star."

"Was this your plan for the night?"

Shaking his head, "It was suppose to happen at the end of dinner, but as with all my plans, it never goes quite the way I expect."

"Are you complaining Mr. Potter-Malfoy?"

Smiling, "In this case no, you will hear no complaints from me."

Lucius waved his hands and did a cleaning charm on their combined mess. Their bodies were still touching, chest-to-chest; groin-to-groin "You realize that after tonight you and Teddy are moving to my half of the Manor. I refuse to sleep another night without you by my side."

Feeling a bit playful,

"Why Lucius Malfoy, are you asking me to move in with you?"

"You damn right I am. So what do you say?"

Harry leaned up and kissed him gently because their lips were swollen from their kisses earlier. He pulled back just a fraction, "I thought you would never ask."

For the rest of the night they ate from each other's hands, kissing and talking and sharing secrets to each other. As the night wore on their touches and kisses got more and more intimate. Lucius was lying on his back with Harry on top of him. His shirt was still off and trousers were still undone.

Lucius slipped his hand down Harry's back into the back of his pants grabbing onto his naked arse pushing him down further so that their hard cocks came into contact. They both moaned at the sensation.

Pulling away from the kiss, their lips stayed in contact, "I want you inside me Luc, I want to feel you pounding into me."

Lucius pulled him back down for a bone-crushing, toe curling kiss. Harry was so into their kiss he did not realize Lucius divested them of their clothes. All he knew was one minute he was clothed and on top of Lucius and the next moment he was lying on his back with Lucius between his legs on his knees caressing Harry's balls pulling moans from him.

"Harry, I know I am going to hate the answer to this question, when was the last time you had intercourse?"

Harry blushed at the question,

"It was one year ago, and quick romp between me and ano…"

"I don't want to know who it was love, I just wanted to know how rough or how gentle I need to be with you tonight. Because Harry when I claim you, you will belong to me always."

"I want to be yours Luc, no one else makes me feel as safe as you do." He looked into Lucius eyes he was ready, he could not deny it anymore "I have been telling myself that I am not ready to fall in love with you, but I was lying to myself and to you. I am already in love with you, I love you Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius leaned down so they were eye to eye. "I love you too my Harry."

They kissed once more, this time the kiss was deeper, hips grinding against each other, pulling whimpers from Harry. Lucius kissed all the way down Harry's neck, sucking a mark of ownership on it. He got to his knees murmuring the spell for lubrication; slowly he inserted one finger into Harry's puckered hole moving it in and out. Harry could not help himself, he started moving and grinding his hips bearing down on that finger. Another finger was added; this time it touched his prostate making him scream out Lucius's name.

"Please Luc, hurry I can't take it anymore, I need you."

"One more finger Baby, I'm quite big and I don't want to hurt you." Lucius leaned down licking and biting on Harry's pierced nipple, pulling on the ring and he pegged Harry's prostate at the same time. Harry was going to come again and the man was not even inside of him.

"Luc please I need you now."

***HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM***

Lucius chuckled, "It is hard to resist you when you beg so prettily." Giving Harry one more kiss, he went to his knees adding more lube to his cock, and then positioned it to Harry's wet hole. Instead of pushing it right in, he rubbed the head of his cock against it, teasing Harry, watching as it quivered, ready to pull him in. He looked up at Harry, marveling at how debauched he already was, lips swollen from their many kiss, hair flared out on the pillows, sweat covering his body, and eyes so clouded and blown with desire.

He looked down at his hand still holding his cock, and pushed it in so only the head was inside. He and Harry both hissed at the sensation, he slowly breathed out because Harry hole was tight around his cock. He pushed in a little more drawing out a gasp from his lover, "Please Luc more, I need more," he said between pants. He pushed in all the way this time, and waited for Harry to get used to his size.

Harry started to move his hips, Lucius had to grab onto his hips to stop him from moving. Harry felt so good around him. Slowly he started pumping his hips, he wanted this to last, and he really wanted Harry to have one more orgasm before he himself came again tonight.

Harry moaned and grunted at every push and pull. Lucius canted his hips thrusting inside Harry so that he would hit his prostate. This had Harry jerking his body.

"Faster Lucius please, I won't break." He pulled out all the way this time only leaving the head in then thrusting faster and harder into Harry, grinding his hips. "Oh Luc, again" He did that three more times, gripping Harry's hips tighter knowing that he might leave bruises there but did not care. Harry was his; he wanted his mark on Harry.

Harry moved his hands from where they were gripping and clawing at the sheets to pull Lucius down for a kiss. Their kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated just like their thrust. Harry met him thrust for thrust. They were lost in each other, and in the sensations created by their bodies. Harry wrapped his legs around Lucius's waist, pushing him deeper inside him and with every thrust he hit Harry's pleasure spot, until making him explode, without Lucius even touching him.

Lucius was not far behind, three more thrusts and then he came inside Harry, seeing stars explode in front of his eyes. They were both breathing hard trying to catch their breaths, giving each other chaste kisses. Lucius slowly slipped from Harry's stretched hole. Moving to the other side, he laid on his back. He summoned his wand casting a cleaning charm on them both. Pulling Harry to him so Harry's head was resting on his chest.

Neither cared they were naked; they were in post orgasmic bliss. Neither did they notice Lucius had not cast a contraceptive charm nor had Harry reminded him to cast it.


	9. Chapter 9: A Weasley Proposal

Summary:

It is the end of the war and Harry has lost everything and everyone he loves. He feels he has no one to turn to he has fallen to pieces. Little does he know someone is there to pick him up and put him back together. All Harry wants to be is safe in his arms.

WARNING: No Lemon but I hope you still read it. This will be the last chapter for this story for a while the next chapter is almost completed. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Not Beta'd

Pairings: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter.

With Some: Fluffy. Mild S&M. Alternate Universe/Hogwarts Light Dom/sub. Mpreg Harry. Romance. Unrequited Love...

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 9: A Weasley Proposal

Authors Note: This will be the last chapter for a while the next chapter is almost completed. Thank you for reading so far, I hope that you have enjoyed reading it as I have enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 9: A Weasley Proposal

Draco was in his library reading about a new potion ingredient when a house elf popped in "Master Draco, there be two redheads here to see you."

Draco took in a breath; it has been about four weeks since he has seen the twins. He knew he was being a bit spoiled but he could not help it. He has always had the attention he wanted and when the twins ignored him he could not handle it. He really liked the twins. After that disaster of a date with Blaise, he realized the only person or persons he wanted were the twins. He was thinking of exactly how to get them back without looking like he was crawling back to them.

He looked at the house elf that was still standing there, "Please have them wait in the Green Room and serve them some passion fruit tea and biscuits, please. Also, inform Harry that they are here, he should be able to keep them company." The elf bowed then flashed out. Draco was stalling for time and he knew it. He got up ran to his room to change from his relaxed clothing. He wanted to look good enough to eat. He took a page out of Harry's book and pulled out the white leather pants, silk white muscle shirt and white snakeskin boots to match.

He ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower, he used his vanilla shower gel that he made personally. After his shower he went to his room and got dressed as quickly as possible. He walked over the mirror to look at himself as he dried his hair quickly; the twins liked it when he had his hair loose. Splashing some cologne on himself, he knew he was ready. Walking out of his room he made his way to the Green Room. He took his time to make sure his breathing was even, he did not want to sound rush.

As he got closer to the Green Room he heard voices, not just Harry and the twins but his father as well. Since Harry and his father consummated their relationship, he had to be careful what room he walked into or he would see more than he wanted to of either his father or Harry. He stopped by the door and listened to what they were talking about.

"Mr. Malfoy before Draco comes in," said Fred. Draco could also tell the difference in their voices. Fred's was deeper than George's.

"We should have done this before," said George.

"And for that we apologize," continued Fred.

There was a brief silence, "We would like your permission to bond with Draco," they said together.

Draco put his hand to his mouth in shock. The twins want to bond with him, form a permanent triad. He was shocked. They no longer wanted him just for his body, for sex. They wanted him, all of him.

"Oh Merlin! That's great! It's about time you made an honest man out of him, what took you guys so long?" This was from Harry.

"We knew we made a mistake," comment George.

"When we did not," continued Fred.

"Tell him how we truly felt, he is the beat of our hearts," they both finished.

"What is it you have to offer my son?"

You would think that was a hard question then George spoke up "Mr. Malfoy, Harry, all we have to offer,"

"Is our undying love," said Fred.

"And our hearts," they said together "We love him Mr. Malfoy," they continued.

They were breaking up their sentences and they only did that when they were extremely nervous.

"Does Draco know that?" asked Harry. His voice got serious with what he said next. "Because I don't think he does. I am giving you my blessing but know this Fred and George, if you hurt Draco in away you will have to deal with me. Draco is more than a friend to me, he is family and you know how I care about family."

Draco was once again shocked. He has never had anyone speak with such loyalty for him except his father, not even his mother had spoken up for him.

"That is why we are here Harry," said George.

"We did not count on asking for his hand in marriage just yet but the opportunity presented itself." Continued George.

There was another pregnant silence before his father gave him away, "What say you Draco? Do you love these men?"

Draco came out of his hiding spot; he walked into the room to see Harry sitting on his father's lap and the twins sitting on the opposite chair facing them. He looked at his father who raised an eyebrow as if to say well. He looked back at the twins. Gods they look good at this very moment all, he wanted to do was walk over to them and lie in their laps. He missed them something bad. But he had to be brave, he tried to pull up his Malfoy mask but he could not do it. He walked over to the twins slowly, leaned over and kissed each man gently.

When he pulled back he looked each man in the eye, "I'm sorry," he started. "I acted like a child; instead of saying what was on my mind and telling you both how I felt I hid and threw a tantrum."

Fred reached up and pulled him to their laps, "Draco, Love, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"We are as much to blame as you are, we did not tell you how we felt. We just assumed you knew."

Draco looked at each man, "How about this from, now on we tell each other how we feel. No more holding back or hiding things from each other. If we are going to make this work we need honesty and trust."

"Also, if you are feeling neglected, you need to let us know. Don't run away from us, Dragon. Fred and I don't work so well without you. We need you, you keep us grounded Draco."

Draco forgot about their audience and he pulled both men into a searing kiss. While one devoured his mouth, the other latched onto his neck leaving their mark on him. They only pulled back from each other when they heard a clearing of someone's throat. When he turned and looked he saw his father and Harry looking back at them with a smile on their faces.

"Well gentlemen, if you still need my blessings, you have it. Treat him well, or else you will answer to me. I might have been a spy but I know every dark spell, ones you wouldn't believe are real. Not even my husband's puppy dog eyes will stop me from using them on you." With that Harry got off his lap and they exited the room.

"Fred."

"Yes, George."

"We just got threatened by Harry and Lucius Malfoy."

"Cool," they said together.

Draco chuckled at that, he turned and look back at his lovers. "Would you two like to see my room?"

"Of course we would," said George.

"But not yet. First, we would like to take you out to dinner," continued Fred.

"We want to do this right Draco, no more taking you for granted," finished George.

Draco did not know what to say, before today they always ate at one of their homes, even after the war. Now they wanted to take him out to dinner. Nodding his head, he got up off their laps, and summoned his white leather sleeveless outer robe. It was made of the same leather as his pants. He looked up at the twins after he was finish putting them on. They were both standing behind him, he saw Fred licking his lips as George said, "Merlin, Dragon you look like an angel."

His face felt hot at the compliment. "Not only do you look like an angel, you are beautiful when you blush," stated Fred. He reached up on his toes giving each a chaste kiss on their lips. He shivered at the touch, this time around their relationship will be different, he could feel it.

"Before we go Draco, there is something Fred and I would like to ask you."

Draco gasped as both men went to their knees. George pulled out a small square box while Fred took his hand, they both looked at him. Inside was a Platinum diamond eternity band. The diamonds from what Draco could tell through his blurry eyes were 2-carat princess cut going around it. On both sides were small diamonds surrounding the ring. Draco thought the ring was beautiful, it showed how much the twins knew about him because the ring was perfect. But in all honesty at this moment he could careless how many diamonds the ring has, the twins his twins were down on their knees proposing to him.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are the reason we wake up in the morning, the reason to make us smile, you see us for who we are and not what we have…." started George his tone wavered with each word.

"….You make us want to strive for the better, your smile lights up our world, you are the beat of our hearts, and to not have you in it make us incomplete…" continued Fred.

"…. Today we ask I you will do us the honor of becoming our bond mate?" they asked together.

Tears were streaming down Draco's face. Their relationship was not perfect but what relationship was? He nodded his head, unable to speak as he was overcome with emotion.

"I think he's saying yes, Fred."

"Why George, I think you're right."

"Put it on before he changes his mind, you idiots." Draco turned around to see Harry and his father standing there smiling at them like fools. George slipped the ring on his finger; they both got up and hugged him. Draco was still crying which was so un-Malfoy like. He was pulled out of the twins' arms and found himself in Harry's who was hugging him so tightly. When they pulled back Harry looked at him "I am so happy for you."

He got himself together, dried his eyes "What are you two doing back here I thought you two went off to shag. It seems that's all you two do these days, be careful or you might find yourself up the duff."

Draco noticed that Harry ignored his comment but went on to answer, "that's not all we do thank you very much, actually I left a book in here. I thought you guys left to go back to the twins' apartment or your room so I was not expecting to see you guys still here. But I'm glad we did, I would not have wanted to miss your proposal."

Draco knew he was smiling then it hit him. Harry must have saw the look on his face, he frowned his brow "Draco, what wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh Merlin Harry, I'm getting bonded to Weasleys."

This made Harry laugh, "Just think not just one but two! You my friend will become Draco Lucius Malfoy-Weasley."

That brought back the smile to Draco's lips; he turned and looked at his now fiancées talking with his father, "And I wouldn't have it any other way, but there is nothing wrong with them dropping the Weasley and becoming Malfoy's."

This made Harry chuckled beside him. "Be good to them Draco, they might look like big, strong men but their hearts are fragile."

He turned looking Harry in the eyes, "I belong to them just as they belong to me and that is the way it is going to stay."

He turned back around, watching Fred say something that had both George and his father laugh. For the first time in a very long time the Malfoy Manor will have sounds of genuine laughter and joy. I prayed to Merlin and all the deities that nothing or no one would ruin it.

***HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM**

While at Malfoy Manor they were celebrating the engagement of Draco and the twins, at the Burrow things were not so. Ginerva Molly Weasley was beside herself. It has been a few months since Harry has visited the Burrow. The last time she saw him was at the funeral for Ron and Hermione, it was then she found out he was married with a child. When did Harry have time to have a child, when there was a war going on?

She had to think of a way to get Harry away from that Death Eater. There is no way that Harry would fall for a man especially a Malfoy and someone who is old enough to be his father. She got a crazy look in her eyes as she thought of reasons Harry would want to be with Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy was good looking for an older wizard she will give him that, he must have slipped Harry some kind of potion that was the only thing she could think of. Most potions do not work on Harry she should know she tried everything from amortentia to cupid crystal and they did not make her notice him. How did Malfoy do it?

Unless… her eyes widened at what she was thinking. What if she could convince the Wizarding World that Lucius Malfoy raped Harry got him pregnant then forced him to keep the baby and marry him. She could say that when they were here Harry seemed scared when someone touched him. And that Harry life is in danger. She had to incorporate the help of someone gullible enough to believe her. Then she thought of her mother. She was the apple of mothers eye, and anything she told her she believed. After all her mother helped her get rid of all those unwanted mishaps, if only Blaise and Dean knew about the children they both could have had. While Blaise was rich he was not the man she wanted. Dean was just someone to pass the time.

Harry was whom she wanted; with the Potter and Black fortune combined he was richer and sexier than Blaise. Putting her plan in motion she got up from her bed making her way to the kitchen where her mother was making dinner. "Mom, Harry needs our help," she cried out franticly.

Her mother stopped what she was doing, "What's wrong with Harry? Have you heard from him?"

She shook her no, "I have not heard from him but I was thinking about the last time we saw him. He had this scared look about him and he would not let me touch him, he jumped when I kissed him." Her mother gave her a speculative look.

"What are you saying Ginny?" Her mother asked with a calculating eye.

"Mom, I think Harry was raped by Lucius Malfoy" She paused for a second gauging her mother's face before she continued, "Well that is what we will tell the world at least. Think about it Mom, if we spread the word that Harry was raped by a Death Eater, that would not only explain why we have not seen him in months but it would also explain the baby. To let everyone think that Lucius is forcing Harry to stay with him because of the baby; you and I know how much Harry wanted to have a family. We could also play to the fact that Harry loves me; no one cannot deny he has never told me so many times, and that we were supposed to get married. Think of what would happen, not only would he have the Potter and Black fortune once Lucius goes to Azkaban we could also add the Malfoy fortune."

Molly looked at her daughter while she was thinking about all that Ginny said. If this plan worked Ginny would be Lady Potter-Black and her and Arthur could move out of this hovel they call a home. Ginny was a bright witch she could keep Harry on a string for a long time. But there was something or someone they were forgetting. "What about Draco and the baby? He would not give up the Malfoy fortune for nothing?"

Ginny thought for a minute, "We could say that Draco was in on the plan, he helped his father with the rape. And as for the baby, it is not something I would want to do but blood adoption is an option."

"Ginny this could work, you will have to put on your best acting skills dear. After all Harry's life is in danger" She said as he walked over to the floo. "I think we should get in touch with Rita Skeeter. I am very sure this is something she would jump at the chance to write about this don't you?"

Ginny cackled "Why mom, I think that is a brilliant idea."


End file.
